I'm Your Shield and Protection, He won't Hurt You Again
by Sweet Elizabeth 30
Summary: Danielle 'Dani' Good, is Jon's younger sister. She married her high school boyfriend. A complete shit head that Jon never liked or trusted. When Dani wants out and away from her husband, Jon knows something is up. When he finds out everything his sister had been through he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe; as will the one person who's heart was stolen by her years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sort of a rehash from a story I wrote fours years ago. So if it sounds familiar that's probably why. I also changed the characters and it won't be an exact replica either. So with that said I'm going to go ahead and let you read the first chapter. I hope to hear your thoughts because I love you guys support.**

 **Also a couple last things. This is will only be AU high school for the first several chapters. It will lead up to present day and WWE. This story will more than likely go up a rating in the near future. I will let you know a chapter ahead when I'm going to up the rating.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **13 Years Ago...**

Danielle Good, better known throughout the school as Dani, and even though she was a sophomore and younger sister to whom many people called a no good high school dropout and a trouble making punk. His name was Jonathan Good; she was still easily the most beautiful and popular girl on the high school campus. She stole the hearts of all the male students. It didn't matter if you were a freshman or senior, nerd or jock; Dani was sure to make your heart skip a beat. The girls hated her out of pure jealousy because she was just that beautiful, and she was dating the school's hottest and popular jock who was also the football team's quarterback and his name was Jason Mathers.

She had long thick curly blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Most of the time she kept her hair straight and up in a ponytail. She had sparkling sapphire blue eyes that would take any guy's breath away. She always had the most stylish clothes and shoes on the market. She had a handbag to match ever outfit.

Among the many hearts she had stolen was the school's biggest nerd, senior Colby Lopez. He was your classic nerd, thick frame glasses, video games, books, comic books, and a straight A student. Colby had liked her since the day she walked into the school for the first time last year. They had gym together and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She would on occasion look his way and see him staring at her through those thick plastic black framed glasses. It made her uncomfortable that was for sure, but she'd be kind enough to give him a smile once and a while, and he would return it in a heartbeat, and when ever he was lucky to get one his heart would flutter.

Colby was placing his books from the first half of the day back in his locker and started pulling out his books for the second half of the day when he heard the football jocks being loud as usual as they walked down the hall. Leading the pack was Jason Mathers the guy he despised the most. He was a bully and he was dating the girl he liked. As Jason was walking up the hall his eyes fell upon Colby and he smirked. He was struggling to gather his books and Jason couldn't resist the opportunity.

Colby noticed a pair of brand new crisp Nikes in front of him. He had an idea who they belonged to, but did not look up. He was still trying to balance his books so they wouldn't crash to the floor. "Having a problem there Lopez?" He asked arrogantly. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm..." Before he could finish his statement Jason smacked a heavy hand on the books making them crash to the floor anyway with a loud crash causing the hallway to go silent and stare in their direction for brief moment. Jason chuckled as well as his friends as Colby was getting ready to bend down and pick them up.

"Oops my bad." He said and then used his hand and firmly shoved the side of the nerd's head into the metal lockers. His glasses fell to the floor with a thud. He reached out to grab his glasses when Jason's foot stepped on the plastic bending the frames and cracking the glass lenses. "See ya around loser." He laughed as he and his friends walked away.

Dani was a ways back but still saw everything that her boyfriend did to the poor guy. Once people cleared out she walked up to the boy who was always staring at her and dropped to her knees in front of him and began helping him get his things. Colby squinted to get a better look at the small hands helping him collect his things. It was a girl that was for sure. He could tell by the perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I got it." He said softly still embarrassed by what happened. He reached out and picked up his glasses. He squinted once again as he examined his glasses and noticed the lenses were cracked and the frames bent slightly but still wearable at least until he got home where he kept his spare. He slid the glasses back onto his face and saw who it was that was helping him. His eyes widened in surprise once he saw her.

"Sorry about my boyfriend he's a dick sometimes." She smiled kindly as she picked up a couple of his books. "Are you okay?" She asked as they both stood to their feet.

"I know." He replied with a shy smile. "And yes I'm fine." He said as his eyes met her breathtakingly beautiful sapphire orbs and he took his books from the girl he had been crushing on for a year. "Thank-you for your help." He told her sincerely.

Dani nodded and gave him a beautiful white smile that made Colby's heart flutter and cheeks blush. "You're welcome." She said and as she began walking off. "See ya." Was the last words she said to him before disappearing around the corner and out of his sight.

It felt so great that he finally got to talk to the beauty for the first time and get to admire her up close. Colby had a smile on his face the rest of the day, her voice, her eyes, her smile, her everything still fresh in his memory. She was even more stunning up close, but he didn't know why someone so kind and beautiful would be dating someone so arrogant.

* * *

Once Danielle was done helping the nerd her boyfriend just embarrassed she rounded the corner and saw Jason standing up against the brick wall waiting for her. He looked pissed. One foot was up against the wall the other on the ground, and his arms were folded across his chest.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He asked angrily as he pressed his lips into a hard thin line.

"Helping that boy pick up his things." She replied back just as testily. Jason pushed himself off the wall and began to approach her rather quickly. Scared of what he might do she backed herself into the wall and he stood toe to toe with her.

"Don't you get no attitude with me." He told her as he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them forward causing pain to shoot through her cheek bones and jaw. "And don't ever let me see you around that kid again." He told her. "Is that clear?"

Danielle nodded, "Yes." She replied the best she could since his fingers were still digging into her cheeks.

"Good." He replied as he released her cheeks and glared at her a minute before walking off. Tears burned her eyes as she began to massage her cheeks where his fingers dug in. "Meet me at my car after school." She only nodded as she watched her boyfriend walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A quick update, but that's only because I already have chapters 1-6 written. I've been working on this one for a little while. Thanks for the faves and likes guys and the one comment. So are you ready for the ppv tomorrow night? I'm looking forward to the two championship matches. Lol, of course right? :) Alright guys enjoy the new chapter. I'll probably post chapter three tomorrow. Read, Enjoy, and I hope to hear from you guys.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Week of the junior/senior prom**

Ever since the beautiful blonde girl helped Colby a week ago, and actually spoke to him he couldn't keep her off his mind. He knew she had a boyfriend, a douche bag of a boyfriend to be exact, but it didn't stop him from attempting to ask her to the prom. She only lived a few doors down from him so it made asking a bit more easy and less embarrassing if she turned him down.

On his way home from school he stopped at the flower shop and picked up a small vase with two red roses, a small teddy bear, and a small box of chocolates. It wasn't a lot but it was all he could afford. He pulled up his driveway and grabbed the gifts and started walking over to the girl's house. He took a deep breath and nervously knocked. It wasn't long before the door opened and a boy with curly dirty blonde hair, not much older than him answered. He had a slightly stained white wife beater with a dark pair of jeans and black boots.

This must be Danielle's brother that everybody talked about, and for the most part everything that was said was pretty spot on. The two siblings were so different it made him wonder how in the world these two came from the same people. An arrogant smile crossed the boy's face as he noticed the gifts in the nerd's hand.

"Uh...is Danielle home?" He asked nervously.

The boy laughed, "You're kidding, right?" He said as he took in the boy's image. Thick black plastic framed lenses, slightly baggy red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair older style Nike's with short black hair.

"I...I'm sorry?" He questioned the guy's response.

The boy sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "Let me save you some heartbreak kid. Dani won't go to prom with you. She's got a boyfriend and..." He leaned in closer to the nerd. "No offense bro, but you're not quite her type."

"Excuse me, but who are you to judge anybody." He said as he looked the boy over.

"I said no offense."

"Jon?" A sweet familiar voice spoke followed by footsteps coming up the foyer behind the dirty blonde high school dropout. "Who's at the door?" She asked standing on her tip toes to look over her brother's shoulder. She smiled as she saw who it was. She ducked underneath the boy's arm. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." He smiled and the dropout began slowly backing away. He was out of his sister's and the nerdy kid's sight but still close enough to hear everything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she noticed the gift's in his hands.

"These are for you." He said handing her the vase with two red roses and small teddy bear attached, and a small box of chocolates.

"Thank-you." She smiled as she took the gifts and looked back up into the boy's big brown eyes. "But why?"

"You helped me last week when everybody else laughed and walked away." He smiled as he silently admired her beauty. "Also I know you have a boyfriend and all, but i was wondering if you'd be my date to the prom."

The sophomore girl's smile fell once the question left the senior nerd's lips. She looked at the gifts in her hand and felt immediately guilty for what she was about to say, and she knew she had to give the gifts back. She held the gifts out to him, "I'm sorry, I can't." She told him, her heart broke as she noticed the embarrassment and defeat painted in the boy's features and with a nod he turned around. "Here." She said causing the boy to turn back around.

He shook his head as she tried to hand him the gifts back. "No they're your's ." He smiled sadly. "Keep them." He said as he started walking off.

"Thank-you.." She said. "Hey!" She called out to him. He turned around to look at her but kept walking backwards. "I..I never got your name?"

"Colby."

The girl nodded, "Thank-you Colby." He nodded as he turned back around and started down the road to his house. Jon watched as the boy walked on down the street. _Poor Guy,_ was his only thought as the kid walked down the street a few houses before walking up the driveway of his own house.

"Damn, I feel bad for the guy." Jon said as his sister closed the door and walked up the foyer.

"Me too." Dani replied. "But I already told Jason I'd go with him."

Jon rolled this eyes, "I don't know what you see in that fuckin' asshole." He said as he started up the foyer to the connecting hall. "I can't stand him." He said turning down the hall. "If I knew it wouldn't upset you I'd break the fucker's neck." He yelled as he shut the door to his room.

Danielle knew her brother hated Jason, and if only he knew how aggressive he was with her last week behind the school, she was sure Jon would crack his skull. She looked at the gifts again as she slowly walked down the foyer to the connecting hall. She opened up the door to her room and placed the gifts on her dresser. It wasn't long after that, that Jason pulled up. He got out his car and walked on in without knocking. He was walking down the foyer towards the hallway when he came face to face with Jon.

"You think you can just walk on in here like you own the fucking place?"

Jason smiled at his girlfriend's brother. "Ya damn right I can because technically I do own at least a forth of this household, and she's waiting for me. Now if you will." He said using his hand to do a shooing gesture. "Blow away like the trash that you are so I can see my girl."

Jon smirked darkly at the quarterback, sending a chill down his spine, "You got a mouth on you there son." He said taking another step closer to the guy. "It's probably a good idea if you watch what you say about me and family." The guy never backed down from Jon as they stood nose to nose in the hallway. "Because I will not hesitate to break your jaw with my fist." There was brief silence before he continued. "And don't ever let me hear you say you own my sister again. She's not property."

Danielle heard two voices conversing in the hall and peaked out. It was her brother and boyfriend looking as if they were about to lay each other out in the hall. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jon replied. "Telling your boyfriend here he needs to learn his place and watch his mouth." With one last glare at the senior quarterback he walked past bumping the guy's shoulder. As Jon walked past Jason smiled at Dani and walked to her room. He was quick to take her in his arms and kiss her. She then kicked the door closed with her foot, and Jason quickly led her over to the bed and began stripping his clothes off as well as her's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Another** **fast update but like I said I'm already 6 1/2 chapters into the story. So, I'm assuming you guys really hate Dani's boyfriend? Well, that's a good thing and you're going to hate him even more in this chapter I'm sure. Thanks for all the faves and comments guys keep them coming. I really love hearing from you and your thoughts, and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Jason pulled himself off his girlfriend and slowly began putting his clothes back on. Danielle sat up too and began to reclothe herself as well. Jason had just finished getting dressed when his eyes fell upon the flowers and chocolate. "What's this." He asked walking over to the gifts.

Dani's eyes grew wide as she looked up and saw what Jason was talking about. She didn't want to say in fear of what he might do to the boy. She then shook her head as she slid her skirt back on. "It's nothing." She told him.

"Bullshit!" He spoke loudly but quiet enough that Jon couldn't hear. "Who gave this to you?" He demanded more so than asked as he knocked the gifts to the floor. "You cheating on me?" He asked as he marched over to the sophomore and stood tall above her. "Huh?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the bed. "Who is he?" He demanded as he crawled back on top of her and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. "Who the fuck is he Dani?"

"No one." She replied her voice small and weak as tears rimmed her eyes. "I'm not cheating on you." She told him as the first tear escaped her eyes. "I'd never cheat on you."

"Then who brought those gifts?"

"Colby." She replied.

"Who?"

"The nerd boy, you embarrassed the other day." She told him. Jason's anger turned into amusement as he released the girl's wrists and pushed himself up.

"Lopez?" He asked through a laugh. "The embarrassment to society. What the idiot want?"

Dani thought her boyfriend was being a little harsh with his words but didn't say a word as she slowly sat back up. "He asked me to the prom?"

"What'd you say?"

"I told him no, that I was going with you"

"Ah man poor guy." Jason said. "Babe the loser has been through enough." ' _Yeah, thanks to you.' She thought._ "You should go with him. Plus you being his date will probably be the closest he'll ever get to a girl. When you see him again tell him you'll be his date."

"I'm not going to take him to prom so you can embarrass him anymore than you already have."

Jason faked shock, "What do you take me for?" He asked. "I won't embarrass him, I promise. Give the guy some happiness."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and it was lunchtime. Dani was walking around the cafeteria and outside the cafeteria looking for Colby. She saw him off in a corner reading a book. She made her way over to him and sat down beside him, but little did he or Dani know they were being watched by Jason and his crew. Colby noticed a blur sit next to him and looked up from his book to see Danielle smiling at him.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hi!" He smiled shutting his book.

"I wanted to thank you again for the gifts they were really sweet."

"You're welcome."

"I was wondering if you still wanted a date for prom?" She asked as she noticed his face instantly light up.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked.

Dani smiled, "He'll be okay." She replied. "So what do you say Colby? You want to be my date?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." He told her with a big white smile and Danielle couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll see you Friday then." She said as she stood to her feet. "What time should I expect you?"

"Is 7 okay?"

"Perfect." She smiled. "See ya, Colby."

"Bye Danielle." He smiled as he watched her walk away and back into cafeteria, and the rest of the day Colby had a goofy smile on his face that he just couldn't wipe off.

* * *

 **Prom Night...**

Friday evening came and it was nearing seven o'clock. Colby grabbed his date's purple corsage and headed out the door. He couldn't believe that he was actually taking Dani, the girl he's liked since last year to prom. He wasn't even sure if this moment was real or if he was just dreaming, but whatever it was he was on cloud nine as he got into his car and began driving down the road to his date's house.

Jon looked over at his sister as she came around the corner in a strapless purple mermaid fit dress with matching high heels,"This better not be some sort of ploy to embarrass the kid."

Danielle's expression read loudly that what her brother said was very offensive to her. "It's not."

"Then why did you all of a sudden change your mind?"

"Because he's a sweet boy and Jason insisted I do so."

"What?" He was surprised by her response. "That should of been clue one genius. He's going to embarrass that boy I just know it."

"Jason and I talked." She said. "He promised me he wouldn't do anything."

Jon was flabbergasted, "And you fucking believed the shit?"

"Yes I believe him." She replied. "He's my boyfriend, I trust him."

Jon shook his head he couldn't believe his sister would be stupid enough to believe her sorry excuse for a boyfriend's promise. He saw the nerd boy's car pull up into the driveway and watched him get out and walk towards the porch. If he finds out something did happen to that boy he'd be there to back him up 100%. He wasn't going to let that asshole get away with it, and then there was a knock on the door.

Jon opened the wood door and then the glass door. "Hey." Colby greeted the slightly older boy.

"Hi." He replied.

"Is Danielle ready?" He asked with a smile. Jon nodded as he stepped aside and allowed his sister out the door. The boy's face lit up as she stepped onto the porch. Colby couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "You look beautiful." He said as he continued to take in her beauty for another few seconds.

"Thank-you." She smiled slightly.

"Here I got you this." He said as he showed her the purple rose corsage. "I matched it with your dress the best I could." He said as she handed him her wrist. He smiled briefly once again as he slid it onto her wrist.

"It's beautiful." She told him.

Another smile curled up onto his lips as their eyes met. "You ready?" He asked as he held out his arm for her to take. Danielle nodded as she slid her arm through his. Jon watched as they walked away. He noticed the nerd was being a complete gentleman unlike her sorry boyfriend. He opened the car door for her and waited until she was perfectly settled into the seat before closing the door. Jon wondered why his sister couldn't find a guy like him. He was so respectful and gentlemanly. Instead she likes that meat-headed jock, Jason. He shook his head as the boy drove on down the road with his sister.

* * *

The evening was going alot better than either of them really thought it would. They were complete opposites but they were still enjoying each other's presence. They grabbed dinner first before heading to prom. He took her to a semi fancy Italian restaurant and then they went to the school. He found an empty parking space and quickly hopped out of the car and ran over to help her out. He opened the door and held his hand out for her to take. She smiled as she grabbed his hand and he helped her out. They linked arm's again and he led her up the walk way to the gym.

Jason and his band of buddies were standing towards the back of the gym keeping an eye in the door. They were waiting for the moment Danielle and the nerd walked in. Every time the door would open their anticipation would grow, and finally the time had come. The door opened and in walked the nerd and Danielle and an evil smile crossed the senior quarterback's face.

"Lets go boy's." He said as he and his gang began crossing the gym floor to where Colby and Danielle were standing.

"Would you like some punch?" He asked looking up at the beautiful girl he was lucky enough to take to prom.

"Yes please." She smiled and Colby nodded as he picked up two small plastic cups and poured some punch into both cups and then handed her a cup. "Thank-you." She said as she took the cup and sipped a small amount. A few seconds later Jason came up behind Dani and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her into his side. Colby stood still and wide eyed in surprise.

"Thanks Lopez, for keeping my girl company tonight, but I got it from here." He said with a smirk as he kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned. "I'm not sure what you're talking about but Dani is my date tonight."

Jason released his girlfriend and took a step towards the boy. "Maybe you didn't hear me Lopez." He said slapping the cup out of Colby's hand splattering punch all over the gym floor.

"Jason." Dani called trying to get him to stop his harassment, but the quarter back ignored her and grabbed the boy by the collar pulling him forward until he bumped into the punch table knocking some cups to the floor.

"I said leave loser." He said tossing the nerd to the floor. Jason glared down at Colby who sat on the floor staring back at him, angry and embarrassed. Dani looked down at Colby and felt terrible for him.

"Jason leave him alone." She requested, but was completely ignored. Jason looked at the punch bowl and a smiled even wider. Dani knew exactly what was going on in her boyfriend's head. "Jason no." And again her request went unheard and he picked up the punch bowl. "Jason no!" She screamed but it was too late he threw the pink liquid at Colby. The cold drink landed perfectly soaking the nerd complete from head to toe. He then threw the plastic bowl at him hitting him square in the forehead embarrassing the boy even more. Jason and all his friends erupted in laughter all except Dani who was ashamed to be standing by her boyfriend's side.

"Like I said nerd." He said looking at his friends and Dani before looking back at the liquid soaked, pink stained boy who was now slowly standing to his feet. "Leave." And without a word Colby walked away towards the gym doors.

"You're a fucking asshole." Dani yelled as she ran after Colby who just busted out the gym doors. "Colby!" He heard his name being called but ignored the voice and kept on marching to his car. "Colby!" She called again. "Please wait!" Finally he took a deep breath and stopped; however, he never turned around to look at her. Once she caught up to him she walked around to face him. "I'm so sorry." She admitted whole heartedly. "I had no idea he was going to do that."

Colby shook his head. "It's fine." He told her. "Don't apologize." There was a moment of silence between them before he spoke again. "I had a good time with you tonight." He smiled softly. "Enjoy the rest of your night, and I'll see you around." She nodded and with that Colby walked away. Dani watched as he got into his car and slowly drove away. She waited until his break lights faded into the distance before walking back into the gym to try and enjoy what was left of prom.

 **Enjoy the PPV tonight. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Congratulations to Finn Balor last night wasn't expecting that win. Also congratulations to AJ Stlyes over an incredible victory last night over Cena. Also a congratulations to Dean Ambrose for retaining. :) Thanks by the way for all the faves, follows, and comments. Keep them coming guys. Anyway guys this is** **sort of a dark chapter. I'm thinking about upping the rating for the next chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I'm sure you're going to hate Jason even more. Also I guess I should have thought the last chapter out better. I didn't want people to dislike Dani, so my bad on that. Anyway read, enjoy, and comment.**

 **Chapter 4**

Jon was about to go for an evening walk around the neighborhood when he saw his sister's date drive past him and pull up the driveway a few houses down. He stood still for a minute as he watched the boy get out the car, but was surprised when he realized his sister wasn't with him. Without a second thought he quickly ran up to the boy.

"Where's Danielle?" He asked as he ran up the boy's driveway. Colby turned around to see his former date's older brother. Jon immediately noticed the punch stains on the boy's white dress shirt.

"She's still at the prom with Jason." He said as he removed his now sticky glasses and slid them into his pocket.

"Did they embarrass you?" He asked as the anger coursed through his body.

Colby shook his head, "Danielle was innocent." He told the slightly older boy. "She had no idea what Jason and his goon friends were gonna do."

"Next time I see that fucker I'm gonna beat his face in." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's fine man." He said. "I'm way out of her league anyway." He said taking a steps toward his front door. "You implied that yourself."

Jon shook his head, "I'm sorry man. I was out of line." He apologized. "I had no right to judge you."

"It's fine." Colby nodded and then shrugged. "I'm used to it by now."

He nodded. "I'm Jon by the way." He said as he stuck his hand out for the boy to shake. Colby looked at it suspiciously, but who'd blame him after what he had done to him earlier.

"Colby." He finally replied as he shook the guy's hand.

"Well, whether you like it or not I'm gonna beat the hell out of him for embarrassing you and my sister like that." He told the boy. "I've hated the guy since my sister started seeing him."

Colby smiled, "I've hated him my entire high school life." He said. "Everyday he does some kind of shit to me."

Jon nodddd, "Yep, I'm gonna beat his ass." He said. "But I'll see you around Colby. It was nice meeting you."

He smiled at the older boy's comment. "Yeah, you too."

* * *

Dani walked back into the gym and noticed immediately that Jason was pissed off. She slowly made her way back over to her boyfriend who quickly grabbed her hand into his and turned to his friends. "Alright guys we're headed out." He said. His friends nodded and he lead her out the door and around the building towards the back. "The fuck you think you were doing back there, huh?" He asked shoving her into the brick wall as he took a stand in front of her so she was out of everybody's sight. "You got the hots for that loser? You wanna suck his cock?" He yelled angrily.

Danielle fell back as far into the wall as she could and shook her head. "No." She replied.

"What?" He yelled. "I can't hear you."

"No!" She yelled but instantly regretted it when she noticed how he stiffened his frame and raised his hand towards her. She flinched as she waited for the impact of his palm against her cheek; however, he didn't slap her her took her cheeks in between his fingers much like he did the day she helped Colby in the hallway.

"I don't believe that you little slut." He said as he released her face with force knocking her to the ground onto her knees. She looked up at him and tears not yet fallen were glittering her eyes in the moonlight. "You know that sad pitiful look your trying to pull doesn't work on me." He told her. "Get up you pathetic bitch." Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes and stood to her feet. "Stay the fuck away from that bastard. Next time I see you around him it won't be you who gets hurt. It'll be your little friend and I'll be sure you get a front row seat and watch as I break every bone in his scrawny little body. Do you understand me?" Dani nodded but remained silent. He was about to turn around and walk away when he quickly spun back around and slapped her across the face knocking her into the brick wall. "And that's for raising your voice to me. You will never do that again." Dani nodded as she grabbed her now burning cheek. He stared at her a minute before grabbing her arm and leading her to his car.

He opened the back door to his car. "Get in." He demanded. She quickly got in the back seat and slid over to the opposite side. He looked around the parking lot as he unbuckled his belt and slid it off. He tossed the belt onto the floor board before sliding into the seat next to her and slammed the door shut. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers. "You wanna suck cock so bad?" He said as he wrapped an arm behind her head and pulled her down to his lap. "Suck mine." He demanded.

Dani obeyed her boyfriend's order and took his limp cock in to her mouth and began sucking it. He immediately grew hard in her hot wet cavern. "That's it baby." He said as he grabbed the back of her hair and began pulling her head up and then pushing her back down over his now hard throbbing cock. "Yes." He groaned as he pushed and pulled her hair harder and faster to the point he was gagging her. "Fuck yeah." He chuckled darkly. "This is when I remember why I keep you around you little whore. Nobody can suck a cock like you." A few more minutes past and he felt himself getting ready to come. "Fuck yeah. You ready for this? You ready to swallow it all all?" He asked as he thrusted deep into her throat gagging her as he came. He did not pull out until he was completely finished leaving her no choice but to swallow every bit of the bitter substance. Finally he pulled out and leaving her to choke on the last bit. "Satisfy your cock craving?" He asked as he pulled his pants back up and Danielle nodded. "Get in the front seat. I'm taking you home."

Danielle nodded and quickly got out the backseat and took a seat in the front. Jason was right behind her. He started up the car and looked at the humiliated and worn down girl next to him. "You better straighten up now." He told her. "If you tell your brother or anyone about tonight I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life." He warned as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

A few minutes later Jason drove up the driveway to Danielle's house. "Remember what I said." He told her as he flipped the car off. "You better put a smile on that face." He said but no smile came to her lips. "Smile damn it!" He ordered startling her. She turned to face him and smiled and brilliant smile that could fool anybody into believing everything was fine. "That's better." He smiled.

They both got out the car and began walking up to the house when the porch light flipped on and Jon was standing at the glass door with his arms folded across his chest and he was livid that was for certain. Danielle wondered what all her brother knew about tonight. Jason reached out to open the door but Jon stepped out before he could open it.

"You're not coming in my house." He warned the boy. "You can drop my sister off and leave."

"Jon..?" Dani questioned. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I know what happened at the prom." He said his intense gaze never leaving the senior quarterback. Danielle swallowed hard and Jason looked caught off guard. He glanced over at his girlfriend who was looking back at him. She was just as confused and concerned as him.

Jason laughed and went with what he thought Jon knew, "Yeah that was pretty awesome. Stupid kid."

"I don't know what is so funny about embarrassing a defenseless kid who was trying to enjoy his senior prom with a girl he liked. A girl who was willing to give him some happiness for once in his life." He said as he looked between Jason and his sister. "Now I'll say it again. Leave my house on your own or I will make you leave myself."

Jason scoffed and then looked at Dani. "It wasn't just me. You're sweet sister here is the one who agreed to take the loser to prom after I asked her to do it." Jon turned his gaze to his sister and stared at her a minute in disbelief before turning back to Jason.

"I don't give a damn who was involved, but it was wrong to embarrass him the way you did. Now get the hell off my yard!" He yelled stomping at the quarterback causing him to fall back a few steps. "Go!" He yelled again as he started approaching the boy.

"I'll see you Monday, Dani." He said as he ran off towards his car and quickly drove away.

"Jon that was rude." Dani finally spoke as he began walking back up to the porch.

"No, what is rude is the fact you made that boy look like a fool." He said. "How could you do something like that? I thought you had higher standards than that prick."

Danielle shook her head. "I had no idea he was going to do that."

Jon shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you knew it or not. If douchebag is the one who asked you to take him that should have been common sense fact number one. You know he does what he can to embarrass that kid." He said as he opened the glass door and walked inside, Dani following close behind. "I'm ashamed to call you my sister."

Dani looked offended, "Why the fuck do you even care what happened to the kid?"

Jon stopped and turned his gaze to his sister. "Because Dani, I know what it feels like to be judged and made a fool of. You don't." He yelled. "You've been popular your whole life, and everybody loves you. You just don't understand and you never will." He said as he turned around and walked down the hall and slammed the door to his room.

* * *

 **Graduation...**

Colby stood in the line of students waiting for the graduation march to begin. He had been waiting for this moment for four whole years. He was ready to get out and move on and away from this nightmare. Even though he was happy to be out if high school he did hate how distant Dani had become since prom. Sure they were never 'friends' but even the smiles stopped after that night. They'd pass in the halls and make brief eye contact but nothing more.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the graduation march began and the line started moving. He followed his row to his chair and stood with the rest of the graduating class until every row of chairs was full. The march stopped and the students all took their seats. The principal and special guest speaker said their speeches before calling up the class valedictorian.

"And now a few words from our class valedictorian, Colby Lopez." The principal said as he stepped down from the podium.

"Holy shit." Jon said as he looked over at his sister. "He's a smart fuck, huh?" Danielle only nodded. "And you couldn't find someone like him?" He asked. "Instead you stuck with a guy who barely managed to graduate."

"Says the asshole who never graduated." She added mater of factly.

"I'm not stupid, school just isn't my thing."

"Yeah whatever." She huffed and rolled her eyes. Once Colby finished his speech applause filled the auditorium and he returned to his seat. Soon the vice principal began calling the students alphabetically and the principal began handing out the diplomas. As Colby was called up Jon felt the need to shout out.

"Whoo!" He yelled as he stood to his feet. Colby looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Jon standing up. He smiled and was filled with a confidence he never felt before.

"Whoo!" He yelled back as he held out his diploma in Jon's direction.

"Yeah!" He yelled back as Colby finished walking down the row to his seat. Danielle was looking at her brother as if he'd lost his mind. Jason only a row back saw Jon and Colby's connection. He raised his eyebrow at their display. He didn't like whatever it was that Jon and Colby had because that brought the loser closer Dani. Closer than he liked.

Finally all the students received diplomas and were asked to move their tassels over, and a few minutes later they all threw up their hats and walked to the back of the auditorium. Colby was one of the first people out. He was ready to leave this place behind. He arrived at his car and had just popped the lock and opened the door when he heard his name being called.

"Colby!" He turned around and saw Jon coming up behind him. "Congratulations man!" He said shaking the boy's hand. His lips curled into a smile as he placed his diploma down in the passenger seat.

"Thanks, but what are you even doing here?" He asked as he took off his hat and tossed it into the passenger seat. "Isn't your sister a sophomore?" He asked slipping his robe off tossing that into his car with everything else.

"Yeah, I'm here with her." He replied as he rolled his eyes. "She needed a lift so she could see her precious boyfriend graduate."

Colby chuckled, "You mean the guy who barely graduated."

"Yeah him." He chuckled. "Awesome speech by the way."

"Thank-you." He nodded.

Jon nodded, "I guess I'll let you go." He said as he took a couple steps back. "I'm sure you're ready to get the hell out of here, and I don't blame ya but I'll see ya around." He said taking a few more steps back. "Gotta find my sister and her jackass boyfriend."

"Alright man, I'll see ya." He said as he got in his car and Jon walked away. He glanced into his rearview mirror and watched as Jon disappeared into hoard of people. Once he was completely out of sight he started the car and drove away leaving that god forsaken building behind. The place that left so many embarrassing memories and scars.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! Thank-you so much for all the comments, and all the new faves and follows. :) I really hope you are enjoying the story. This is definitely a darker story for me. I usually don't write this morbid. Also guys a heads up in this chapter it's much darker than the previous one, and Jason is going to piss you off even more, and you're going to be ready for Jon and Colby to team up and beat this guy's ass. I promise though guys that time will come and the story will get much lighter. :) Just hang tight and bare with me.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 5**

Years had past since Jon and Colby had last seen each other at graduation, and when they did finally meet up again never did they know they'd be working together. Colby walked in to meet with some WWE officials about a new faction they were creating. He walked in the office and as usual he was the first one.

It wasn't long after that a man bigger than him with dark skin and long wavy raven black hair walked in. The two of them made eye contact and the bigger guy nodded as he took a seat next to Colby. "Joe Anoa'i." He introduced himself as he stuck a hand out to the smaller framed man.

"Anoa'i?" He questioned. "What is that?" He asked shaking the big man's hand.

"Somoan." He replied as their hands fell to their sides.

"Ahh." He nodded. "Colby Lopez." The Somoan man nodded as they waited for the third and final seat to be filled. A few minutes later the third person walked into the room while Joe and Colby were conversing. They both immediately stopped talking and turned to face the door when they heard it shut.

The guy that walked in looked oddly familiar to Colby, and his attire made him look that much more like someone he used to know. He had on a black wife beater, leather jacket, dark blue jeans with heavy boots, and his hair was slicked back. He looked like a real badass compared to him and Joe.

As he began to approach the two of them he quickly looked over Joe before his eyes fell upon a familiar looking small framed guy. His gaze remained on the smaller guy for a good minute taking in his appearance. He was a smaller guy but not too small to the point he looked scrawny. He was built decently well. He had long wavy hair, half black, half blonde, and a very well groomed beard. He was wearing a green t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of high top Nikes. Why did this guy look so familiar? He wondered as he took a seat in the other chair next to the two toned guy.

"Joe Anoa'i." The big Somoan man introduced himself first sticking his hand out to the newest person to walk in. Jon took his eyes away from the small man next to him and shook the big guy's hand.

"Jon Good." He said as he took the big man's hand and shook it firmly.

Good, the name rang a bell in Colby's head but he still couldn't figure out if he knew this man and if he did how. Jon then turned his eyes back to the small two toned guy as if waiting for him to introduce himself. He looked up and saw the look in Jon's eyes. It read impatience and it snapped Colby back to reality.

"Colby Lopez."

Colby Lopez, the name was familiar but where did he hear this name before. He looked at the guy sitting next to him and something kept screaming at him that it was the nerd that had a thing for his sister back during high school. The kid who was picked on and made a fool of by his sister's now husband, Jason. But that couldn't be the same kid, could it? He looked like a completely different person. Where were the thick nerd glasses and the clothes that were always a size or two too big because he was so skinny, and the out of style Nikes. This couldn't be the same guy, but the more these thoughts came to him the more he just had to know.

"Okay." Jon began. "I just have to know, are you the kid who used to have a thing for my sister Danielle back during high school? She had that jerk off of a boyfriend named Jason who made your life hell? And finally were you the valedictorian at your high school graduation?"

Colby nodded, "I thought I knew you from somewhere."

"Yeah, the moment I walked into that door I was like that guy looks familiar." He nodded. "So how you been?" He asked as Joe sat back and folded his arms across his chest. He just sat back and watched as the two aquaintances talked.

Colby chuckled, "Much better since high school."

Jon nodded, "I bet, so what happened?" He asked. "You've completely transformed your image.

Colby shrugged, "After graduating I was ready to start my life over. I got tired of being bullied and picked on because I was slight different. Girls wanted nothing to do with me..."

Jon nodded a smile on his face as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "And now you can't seem to get the girls off?" He asked with a laugh.

Colby chuckled with a shrug. "Pretty much." He replied. "Since I began this new look I dunno how many flings I've had.

Jon shook his head, "Who would have thought?" He said looking over the boy's appearance again. "Damn man if my sister could see you now she'd flip her shit and probably be blushing red as a fucking apple."

Colby laughed at the thought. "How is she doing anyway." He asked as images of her raced through his mind. Jon shrugged.

"Alright I suppose." He replied. "We don't talk much anymore because she married that douchebag from high school."

"Uhh, she married that asshole?"

"Yep." Jon replied with a nod. "He's a college drop out who's football career went down the drain and he's too fucking lazy to get off his ass and find a job, so he's got my sister working her ass off to pay for everything." Colby shook his head at the thought of that asshole using Danielle that way. She's a woman she shouldn't have to provide everything for the both of them when the piece of shit is highly capable of doing it himself. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked a few WWE officials.

The meeting lasted about an hour and finally papers were signed and stage names were given. The three men who just walked in were now the Shield. The hounds of justice, a dominating new faction set to debut on the next Raw. The last paper was signed and the men were dismissed.

* * *

It had been a long day at work for Danielle. She was now a third grade teacher. She had four parent teacher meetings that afternoon as well as a PTA meeting at 6. When she finally came home it was 730. All she wanted to do when she got home was rest and grade some papers, but when she walked into the apartment nothing had been done. The living room was littered with food and drinks, and Jason was sitting in the couch playing call of duty as he was cursing someone out over the head phones.

Danielle was done. She was furious. She slammed the front door shut and threw her bag to the floor. She marched over to the game console and turned it off. Jason yanked his headset off. Danielle knew she crossed a line when she did that because now the already angry Jason was livid. "The fuck Dani? I was fucking in the middle of something!" He yelled as he picked the headphones up off the couch and tossed them at her. She moved just in time as the headset hit a picture frame shattering the glass and knocking it to the floor. "Bitch!"

"You haven't done a damn thing all day!" She yelled back. "All I ask is that you help me keep the apartment clean. I'm the one paying the bills and making sure we have food on the table. The least you could do is be appreciative and help around the place a little."

"Fuck off, keeping the house clean is your job."

"Fuck you Jason!" She said as she picked up the headset and threw it back at him. I'm done!" She said as she began walking to the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he followed behind her and grabbed her arm yanking her back towards him.

"Leaving." She told him. "We're done."

"Oh hell no." He said as he shoved her into the wall. "You ain't going nowhere." He told her. "You're mine and I own you."

"You don't own anything." She told him as she shoved him off of her. Over the years Danielle had learned to fight back when she had too, but anytime she did fight back it only fueled Jason's anger.

Danielle began walking away again when she felt Jason grab a handful of her hair and yanked her back so hard she lost her footing. She would have fallen completely down if Jason hadn't kept a fist full of hair, so now she was standing on knees her back to him. He pulled her hair far enough back so that he could see her face. "Bitch I said you're not leaving. You're mine and only mine." He said as he pulled her all the way down to the floor before releasing her hair. "I'll make damn sure you understand that." He said as got on the floor and stood over her pinning her hands over her head with one hand an unbuckled his pants with the other.

"Please Jason don't." She begged as he yanked his pants off, and the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Moments like this should be meaningful and loving. Please." She begged as he yanked her panties off and tossed her skirt up. "I won't leave." She sobbed. "I'm yours and only yours."

"It's too late." He told her as he wasted no time thrusting into her and pumping relentlessly into her with no lubrication. "You should of thought of that before you threatened to leave me."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as the dry friction began to rub her raw. Her apology when unheard as he continued to pound her. Finally after what seemed liked hours Jason came and then quickly pulled out. He released her arms and quickly stood to his feet and pulled his pants back up.

"I'd like to see you try and divorce me now." He said glaring down at the sobbing woman beneath him. "No one is gonna want somebody like you. You're trash." He spat as he stepped over her and walked out the front door being sure to slam it behind him. Dani sobbed even harder as she turned over onto her side and curled up into a fetal position. She felt dirty and used. Jason was right no one would want somebody like her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank-you so much guys for your support. It's so great and I wasn't expecting so many follows and faves, even comments. I don't know how many different ways I can say thank-you, but I do want to say I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. I wanted to make it longer but I just couldn't. I promise though that I'll make up for it.**

 **Enough of me rambling. :) Lol. Alright guys enjoy yet another evil chapter, but like I said it'll get better. Just bare with me guys.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 6**

Danielle's eyes slowly opened and she realized that she was still lying in the floor. The memories of what happened and why she was on the floor played through her thoughts like a horror movie. She shut her eyes tight as if trying to forget what had been done to her. As her thoughts began to clear up she could still feel the burning in and around her vagina. She pulled her legs in closer to her chest and shed a few more tears before slowly getting up onto her knees and then to her feet.

She wrapped an arm around the front of her waist as she limped to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. She rid herself of her clothes and turned on the shower. She glanced down at her arms and noticed a purple bruise forming where Jason had pinned her down. She rubbed the colored area for a minute before using the restroom. It burned, but she pushed through it. She got up to flush only to see her urine had a pink tinge. She sighed feeling defeated as flushed and stepped into the shower.

She took a very long hot shower allowing the water to fall over her body and wash away the filth that was her husband. The hot water eased her tense and hurting body parts. Times like this is when she wished she had her brother. Everyday she wondered why she never listened to her brother about Jason. Maybe it was because she hung on to that little bit of hope that maybe one day he would change. Maybe he would appreciate her and love her like he's supposed to, but the longer she hangs on the worse he gets and the more defeated she feels.

She had been told by co-workers that she looks a little more depressed everyday. She's a bit more lathargic, and she isn't the fun loving, energetic being she used to be. Her students have even become concerned for her. Each student at some point recently has given her a get well card or a fruit or fruit basket. The people around her haven't been the only ones noticing a difference. She has noticed it too. She feels drained everyday and has no energy. Even looking at herself in the mirror she looks as if she's aged prematurely. She looks a good four or five years older than what she really was.

After an hour in the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked out of the steamy bathroom towards the dresser. She pulled out a pair of silk sleep shorts and a tank top. She slipped on the sleepwear and tossed the towel back in the bathroom over the shower bar. She brushed her hair before walking back into the living room. Jason still hadn't come home but honestly she didn't give a shit. Even if he never came back it wouldn't bother her. She was done with him and had been for a while now.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and grabbed her phone. She walked back to bedroom and crawled into the bed pulling the covers over her legs. She stared down at her phone as she thought about whether or not to call Jon. Even if she were to call him she couldn't be sure he'd even pick up. The two of them didn't talk much anymore or ever since she married Jason. Finally she decided she'd give him a call. She opened her phone and contacts and scrolled down to her brother's name and pressed the call button.

* * *

Jon was sound asleep when his phone vibrated loudly on the wooden nightstand waking him up. "The fuck." He groaned as he picked up the phone. His eyes adjusted to the screen's brightness and he saw his sister's name flashing across the screen. He sat up and propped his pillow against the headboard and leaned against it.

"Dani?" He questioned, his big brother instincts kicking in. "What's wrong?"

Dani smiled it made her heart feel good that even though they didn't talk like they used to he was still concerned for her. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Why else would you be calling me at 4am?"

Dani shrugged, "Maybe I just miss you and wanted to talk to you."

Jon sighed as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't believe that for a second." He told her. "So tell me Dani, what's bugging you?" He asked. Danielle was about to speak when she heard the front door slam shut. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she thought what Jason would do if he saw her on the phone. "Dani?" Jon asked. "You there?"

"Dani!" Jason yelled from the living room. "Where the hell are ya?"

"Jon, I got to go." She said quickly.

"Dani!" Jon called out to his sister. "What's going on?" His concern really beginning to creep up in his voice.

"Jon, I really have to go." She said her words flying out so fast it was hard to understand her.

"Dani where the fuck are you!" Jason yelled again his voice getting louder as he began walking up the hall to the bedroom.

Jon heard yelling on the other end but couldn't make out who it was or what was said. "I'm sorry Jon, but I really got to go."

"Dani no! Tell me what the fuck is going on!" He yelled but he heard nothing but silence. "Dani!" But it was too late the silence was followed by beeps informing him the call ended. "Fuck!"

* * *

Jason had just walked into the room when she put the phone down on the bed. The nervous look in her eyes and the way her hand sat on the phone, Jason knew she was up to something. "Who you been talking to?" He asked as he crept up towards the bed, and her hand instinctively wrapped around her phone firmly.

"No one." She replied quietly her eyes never leaving Jason's.

"You're full of shit!" He yelled as he crawled on the bed in front of her. "I'm gonna ask again and you better not lie to me." He warned her. "Who the fuck were you talking to?" He asked sticking his face into her's.

Danielle backed away just a bit, "I wasn't talking to anyone." She said.

"Liar!" He yelled as he shoved her back onto the bed. "What have I told you about lying to me." He said snatching her phone from her hand and tossing to the other side of the bed before clamping his hand around her neck pressing down on her esophagus.

"Who were you talking?" He asked for a third time. Dani grabbed his hand trying to pull his hand away so she could breathe. "Who was it, Dani?!" Danielle shook her head and continued to struggle for air.

"Jason, I can't breathe." She said her voice strained as she tried to speak with no air. Jason pressed down slightly harder on her airpipe before finally releasing her. She gasped and rolled over on her side as she began having a coughing fit from all the air returning to her lungs. A couple more seconds past and Dani's phone began to ring. Jason glared at her as she continued to hack before turning to the phone.

He picked it up and saw Jon's name flashing across the screen. "Jon!" He yelled. "The fuck you been telling him?" He asked as he declined the call.

"Nothing." She replied her voice raspy and dry from all the coughing.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" He yelled as his hand met the side of her face knocking her back onto the pillow. She grabbed her now stinging face and let the tears fall once again. "You know what? I don't even care what you said to the asshole." He said as he got up from the bed and tossed her phone into the wall. "Because he won't be stepping foot in this apartment. I'll make damn sure of that." He said as he walked to the closet and pulled down a medium sized steel box from the top shelf. He turned the combination lock and it popped open. "You know how?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at Danielle. "I'll blow his fuckin' head off." He said as he turned around and loaded the gun in front of her. "So you better warn your sweet precious brother and whoever else you're talking to, to stay the fuck away from us." He said as he slid the gun into the back of his pants and stomped out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I really hope the last chapter wasn't too much and if it was I'm sorry and this chapter will be alot lighter. So I hope you guys enjoy and chapter without Jason and his violent/abusive ways. So enjoy and I hope to hear from you guys and your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Jon sat up in his bed worried about his sister as their conversation and the distant yelling in the background replayed over and over in his head. What was really going on and how well was she really doing? Why was she so quick to end the call and why was she so panicked? All these questions plagued his brain and he wanted answers and he wanted to be sure his sister was safe.

When she called it was already 4am. There was no use in going back to sleep. He was supposed to meet Colby for a early morning jog at 630. Even if he did have time to go back to sleep he couldn't his thoughts remained focused on his sister. They had a house show tonight before going to Cincinnati for Raw, and one of the first things he was going to do was visit his sister.

615 had come and Jon made his way downstairs to meet Colby. The elevator doors slid open and he was in the lobby. Colby was already down their waiting for him with two water bottles. He was quick to notice Jon looked tired and distracted all at the same time. "You alright man?" He asked meeting Jon halfway and handed him the bottle of water.

"Yeah just tired." He said as he took a sip of water. "I didn't rest well last night had a lot of shit running through my mind.

"Why don't we take a run and talk about it?" Colby suggested and Jon nodded as they walked out the building. He figured Colby had a right to know since he knew who Dani was and knew who her husband was. "So what's eating at you?" He asked as they began jogging.

"Dani called me this morning at 4."

"Is she okay?" He asked looking over at Jon who kept facing forward.

"I dunno." He replied. "She claimed she called because she missed me and wanted to talk. I didn't buy that for a second." He said shaking his head. "I was trying to get her to open up to me and I think she was about to let me in when I heard yelling and she got panicked and hung up on me."

"You don't think?" He couldn't even make himself finish the statement. He hated to think that Dani was in danger or worse she could be hurt.

Jon looked over at Colby his eyes ablaze. "Let me find out something happened to my sister." He said. "Jason was scared of me before, he has no idea what'll be coming for him."

Colby was now concerned for Danielle. He knew how aggressive Jason could get and that worried him. "What's your plan?" Colby asked.

"Well we leave for Cincinnati tonight. I was going to stop by and see her tomorrow."

"Do you know where they live?"

Jon shook his head, "No, but she's a third grade teacher and I know what school she teaches at." He said as they continued on their run.

* * *

The next morning Jon found himself pulling into an empty parking space at the elementary school his sister worked at, and Colby found himself tagging along. He too was worried about Danielle and wondered if his assumption was right, and if so he wanted to be sure she was okay.

They both exited the car into the crisp cool air that was autumn. Lucky for them the school was older and the all the halls were outside. If you were to open a classroom door you'd be outside under the tin roofing with steel poles holding it up. As they trekked down the third grade wing Colby found himself thinking why someone had the audacity to physically or emotionally abuse a woman. Dani was so kind and sweet he couldn't begin to comprehend why something like that would happen to her. Of course though he could be jumping the gun. Maybe it wasn't what he thought, but he seriously doubted it. Especially since Jon said he heard yelling in the background and Dani got panicked. It concerned him to know Danielle could be in danger. Sweet Danielle, beautiful Danielle she deserved so much better.

They were halfway down the hall when Jon abruptly stopped when he saw a teacher outside with her class in the courtyard examining leaves. The sudden stop caused Colby who was still lost in his own thoughts, to bump into him.

"Sorry." He said giving Jon an annoyed glance as he backed up a couple steps.

"It's her." He said not acknowledging Colby's apology. The two tone looked over in the direction Jon was staring and couldn't help but smile, and that ole' teenage Colby came out. The one who's heart and tummy fluttered every time he saw her. "You gonna hang back or come with?" He asked.

"I'll follow you over there but I'll hang back." He replied as he watched her help a female student find something in the textbook. "What the two of you need to discuss is personal, and I'm sure she doesn't want everyone in her business." Jon nodded and the two of them walked the rest of the way up the hall towards Danielle and her class.

Once they got there Colby hung back by the classroom door and Jon walked into the courtyard. Dani heard crunching leaves and heavy footsteps behind her. She quickly spun around and a huge smile painted her face as she saw her brother.

"Jon!" She exclaimed as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his back pulling him into a hug.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile as he hugged her back. Colby watched from the classroom door. She was still as beautiful as he remembered and she still had that stunning white smile that always made him smile, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they pulled away.

"You know exactly why I'm here." His voice almost a whisper looking around at the children to be sure they weren't close enough to hear. "That phone call the other night was concerning." He told her his eyes returning back to his sister. "What was going on?"

Danielle shook her head as her smile quickly faded and her face was completely void of any emotion. "It was nothing." She told him.

"Dani I know you're lying." He told her. "Is Jason hurting you?"

She remained silent a minute the memories of the night she called Jon replaying over and over. She felt the tears begin to sting and that familiar lump in her throat return as she tried to hold back her emotions. "Jon, I got a class to teach. We'll talk later." She said avoiding eye contact with her brother as she turned around and tried to walk away. Jon gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Dani I need to know." He told her as she finally looked up into his concerned blue orbs. "If he is we need to get you the hell away from him before something really bad happens."

"I'm fine Jon." She smiled. "Trust me."

"Dani, I swear to God if something happens to you I'm a break that fucker's neck."

"Jon, I'll be fine." She said again. "Just...Just stay in touch." She said as she smiled once more before finally noticing the man beside her classroom door.

"A friend of your's?" She asked slightly concerned that a strange man was standing by her door. Jon turned his head towards Colby and smirked before turning back to Dani.

"Yeah." He replied. "We work together."

Dani nodded, "But why is he with you? Doesn't he have his own car?" She asked as she examined the tall handsome, nicely built man with a well groomed beard and his two toned hair pulled back in knot.

"Yep." He nodded. "But he's worried about you too."

"Why?" She questioned starting to get upset. "You been telling everyone about my call?"

"No, he's concerned because he knows Jason and knows first hand how he is and what he's capable of." He said as Danielle's eyes remained locked on the two toned man. "Plus he may have had a thing for you back in the day." He hinted with a smile. "And after all Dani, you were his dream girl."

"What?" She asked looking away from the two toned man to Jon. Jon looked over his shoulder and motioned for the two toned to join them. He looked a bit surprised but started to approach the brother and sister. Danielle had her eyes trained on the two toned man.

"Dani, I'm sure you remember Colby from high school." He smiled. Dani looked over at the guy in disbelief. That couldn't be the same guy from high school? That couldn't be the guy she went to prom with? "And he is concerned for you too."

Dani looked from her brother to Colby who nodded before he spoke. "He's right. I was Jason's punching bag all the way through high school. I know he can be aggressive and I just need to know he's not hurting you. If he is I want you to tell Jon or me. It doesn't matter who." He said looking into Danielle's beautiful blue orbs that no longer held that happiness they once had. "I won't let him do to you what he's done to me."

Danielle smiled at Colby's concern for her. Even after all these years and after how bad things went down between them the last time they spoke, he still cared. "Thank you." She smiled at him before looking over at Jon. "Thank-you both, but I'm fine." She said.

"Do you have a pen?" Colby asked. Danielle nodded and pulled a pen from her bun and handed him the pen. He removed the cap and took Dani's hand into his. He felt some sort of electric current run through his hand as their hands touched. Surprised by the sudden pulse he quickly looked up to see if she had felt it too. When he realized she was looking back at him he knew she indeed felt it too. They shared a smile before he flipped her hand over and wrote his phone number down on her palm. "If you ever need help or someone to talk to." He smiled as he placed the cap back on the pen and handed it back to her.

"Thank-you." She smiled. Colby nodded and took a few steps back.

"I'll see you later Danielle." He said as he turned around and began back up the hall towards the parking lot.

"He's right." Jon said pulling his sister in for another hug. "We're here for you." He said as they pulled away. "And I think he still likes you." He smiled and so did Dani. "You should give him a chance."

"Jon, I'm married."

Jon shrugged as if he didnt give a shit. "To an a-hole." He said as he started backing away. "Take care Dani." He nodded. "Keep in touch." And with that Jon turned around and followed Colby's footsteps to the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's been awhile since I updated but I've been suffering writer's block and its been sucking like really bad. Lol! I still don't think I'm completely over it, but I'm trying to work through it. I want to thank-you for being so patient with me and I want to also thank-you fo** **r all of the favorites and follows as well as all the comments. They mean so much to me and help me carry on. So here is the next chapter and it is another light one and nothing heavy, so without further ado I will let you read the update. I hope to hear from you and what you thought about the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

Colby was the first back to the car. He stood at the passenger side door as he waited for Jon to join him and unlock the car. Jon came around the corner and as he approached the car he was typing away on his phone. He unlocked the car door and then slid the phone back into his pocket. Colby opened the door and got in when he felt his phone vibrate. He shut the door and then pulled his phone out. It was from Jon. He texted a phone number to him. Confused he looked over at Jon who joined him in the car.

"What's this?" He asked showing Jon the message he received.

"Oh." He smiled as he looked over and at what Colby was showing him. "That's Dani's number." He said as he started the car. "I figured I'd give you her number because I seriously doubt she'd call or text you." He said but quickly shook his head once he noticed how offended Colby looked. "Not like that dude." He said as he backed out of the parking spot. "What I meant is that she's too fucking loyal to that asshole. She'd never talk to another guy while they are married." He said as he pulled out onto the main road. "So now you can check on her anytime you want." Colby smiled as he looked down at the number and saved it into his phone. "Can I ask you something?" He asked as the two toned man slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Shoot." He replied looking over at Jon.

"If you had a chance, I mean a real chance with Dani would you take it?" He asked meeting Colby's gaze. "Or are you over that?"

He sighed as he thought of an answer. "Well I'm gonna be honest, your sister isn't the only girl I'm attracted to anymore. Back in high school." He nodded. "Yeah, she was the only girl I liked or ever wanted to be with. Now that I'm older I've dated around I know what I like and what I don't like. Don't get me wrong though, I don't know much about her so I'm not sure if we'd be compatible, but to answer your question." He nodded again. "If I were given a chance to take her out I would. She's still as beautiful as she was thirteen years ago."

Jon nodded as he turned back to face the traffic. "Do me a favor, bro?"

"What's that?"

"Talk to her." He said as he glanced over at Colby who nodded.

* * *

Colby was sitting in his hotel room. There was still some time before he had to be at the arena. He was thinking about Jon's favor about talking to Dani. He was mentally debating on whether or not texting her was a good idea. After weighing out the pros and cons, pros won. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and pulled up Danielle's number and began typing.

 _Hey Dani. I'm not quite sure what to say or how to start a conversation. Lol. So, I'll just say what I feel and that's letting you know how happy I was to see you again, but what concerns me is that glimmer, that happiness you always had in your eyes. The one that had me head over heels for you in high school it's gone, and to be honest it broke my heart to see you so unhappy. Dani, what is going on? Please I want to help you. You're too beautiful a woman to be so unhappy._

He reread the message over an over. He hoped it wouldn't be too much for a first text but it was the honest truth. He did miss that glimmer in her beautiful blue eyes, and she was too beautiful to be so unhappy. He did want to help, but quite frankly he wanted to be the one to show her what true happiness was. He wanted to be the one to show her what true love really was, and so with a heavy nervous breath he placed his finger on the send button and sent the message.

Dani was sitting outside at a stone picnic table on the playground with the other teachers playing a game of scrabble while the children were enjoying recess. Her phone vibrated on the stone table grabbing the attention of her and all her fellow teachers. She looked down at the number and didn't recognize it. She picked up the phone an opened the message. She read it and couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips, and she knew immediately who it was but she still wanted to be sure as she began texting back.

 _Colby?_

The teachers surrounding her quickly took notice because it wasn't often she smiled, and especially so wide and bright. They looked at each other with a smile before their attention returned back to the blonde teacher.

"So Dani, who was that?" The red headed teacher asked. "I've never seen you that happy when Jason texts you?"

Dani looked up to meet the red head's bright blue eyes as she laid the phone back down on the table. "Oh." She giggled taking all the teachers by surprise again. "No one just an old friend from high school. We haven't talked in years."

"Old friend, huh?" She continued on as she nudged the brunette teacher next her who smiled.

"Or an old crush you had?" The brunette chimed in as she and the red head giggled and a pink tinge colored the blonde's pale cheeks.

"Guys, he wasn't a crush." She smiled.

"Then why are you blushing Dani?" The brunette asked with a giggle.

"I am not." Dani defended herself but still couldn't stop smiling.

"You are too." The brunette teacher smiled and at this point Dani could feel the burning heat in her cheeks. She couldn't deny the fact she was blushing anymore.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little." She admitted.

"Little my butt." The red head giggled glancing over a the brunette who then laughed before turning back to the blushing blonde. "So who is this guy?" Dani smiled as she glanced down at her phone. "Look your even waiting for him to answer." Dani laughed as she looked back up at her co-workers. "So spill it chick. Who's this guy?"

"He's a guy I knew from high school. He had the biggest crush on me. He'd always smile at me when we passed in the halls or whatever, and he was just the sweetest guy you could ever meet." She said as her smile began to fade as she thought about how different her life would have been if she wasn't so shallow back then. She shook her head, "But back then I wasn't the best person. Sure I was nice to him, but no matter how much he liked me I never gave him a chance. It was low of me to judge him by appearance."

"Appearance?" The brunette questioned her smile long since faded as well as the red head.

"Yeah, back then he was a bit of a nerd and not someone I wanted to be seen with."

"Dani." The brunette politely scolded.

"I know." She agreed tearing her gaze away from the other two teachers to her students playing on the jungle gym. She was truly ashamed of her behavior back then. "I was wrong. So terribly wrong." She shook her head. "I often wondered how much different my life would have been if I would have not been so selfish back then." She said looking back at the two teachers in front of her. "You know? And maybe have given him a chance."

The two ladies nodded. "You know it's not too late to give it a shot." The brunette stated.

"She's right, but be sure to break things off with your husband first." The red head added in. "Because cheating isn't something I condone. The only reason I'm okay with this in the slightest is because it's obvious you're not happy with Jason anymore, and honey if you could have seen how bright your face looked when that message came in." She nodded as did the brunette teacher. "You'd see why we think you should give this guy a chance. You deserve happiness don't let this opportunity slip between your fingers."

Dani nodded as she watched the red head teacher stand up. The red head smiled once more at her before calling her class in. The brunette teacher soon followed leaving Dani and her class the only one's left outside. She sat there deep in thought debating on whether or not take their advice and end things with Jason and give Colby the shot she should have given him years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, but life has been keeping me busy. I also received some messages asking if and when I was going to update. You're wishes have become my command. I hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to hearing from you.**

 **Chapter 9**

Colby was sitting against the backboard of the bed his phone sitting on the bedside table as he watched a movie on the hotel room television. He was incredibly nervous about the text he sent Dani. He was worried that maybe he scared her off because the message was too heavy for a first text. He began beating himself up for not going with a more light, hello or how are things. Finally his phone vibrated and he quickly picked it up. He looked like a child in a candy store once he saw that it was her.

 _Colby?_

His smile grew even wider as he began quickly texting her back. His fingers were going a mile a minute.

 _Yeah, I guess I should have said that first. Lol. Before you ask I didn't ask, Jon gave me your number._

Dani was sitting at her desk grading some papers while the children had silent reading time when her phone buzzed inside her desk. She opened the drawer and saw another text from Colby. She smiled as she slid the phone open and read the message. Of course Jon would give him her number, but really she didn't care. It was nice talking to him again and this time on better terms.

 _Its fine. No biggie. How have you been? When I saw you today I didn't even know that was you. Lol. You've changed so much in thirteen years._

It wasn't long after he sent his text another came through. He opened the message and smiled. He could play along with this.

 _I've been good. Life is so much better now than it was in high school. How have you been? Yeah, I put my old high school image down in the history books. Didn't want that following me around my whole life. So...? You like it?_

A few more seconds past before the next text came back. She opened the message and began to feel a slight warmness to her cheeks as she read it. It has been so long since someone was able to make her blush. Her lips curled into a smile as she began texting back.

 _I'm doing a lot better than I was. Hmm...who's to say I liked it._

The phone vibrated again and Colby was quick to open and read the message. He could only smile at her statement, and quickly his fingers began typing a response.

 _Aww...You don't like it? Well, that makes me sad. I worked really hard on my new image._

Dani glanced up at the clock and realized silent reading time was over. She had one more subject to teach before passing homework out and dismissing the children. She grabbed the Spelling text book out and was about to address the class when her phone buzzed again. She opened the drawer an another smile painted her face as she read his text.

 _No one ever said I didn't like it either, Colby. :) I'd love to keep chatting, but I do have a class to teach. I'll talk to you later._

Another message came through and Colby read through it. He knew she had a class to teach but hearing that she couldn't talk any more made him a bit sad. He was enjoying this moment of just talking and minimal flirting. He laid his phone down and finished watching the movie on television.

* * *

It was now close to 530 in the evening and finally Dani was able to leave. She grabbed her purse and bag of papers that needed to be graded and locked up her classroom. She began walking down the walkway way when she retrieved her phone and keys from her purse. She opened up the phone and pulled up the texts from Colby. She was getting ready to text him back when she decided she give him a call instead.

Colby had just gotten out of the shower, cleaning up from an intense work out when his phone started blaring loudly throughout the gym locker room. He quickly unzipped his bag and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID before answering. He saw Dani's name flashing across his screen. He felt his heart literally stop and then start up again. He was never expecting a call not in a million years. He was surprised, nervous, and happy all at the same time. He slid a shaky finger over his screen to accept the call.

"Hey!" He answered trying to stay calm and cool. He didn't want her to know how flustered and nervous he was to speak to her.

"Hey." She replied with a smile. "What are you up to?"

"Not much." He answered. "Just leaving the gym. What about you?"

"Just now able to leave work." She said as she unlocked her car and got inside.

"Damn really?" He asked as he picked up his bag and started walking out the door of the locker room.

"Yep." She nodded as she started up the car and drove out the parking lot. "I can't leave until all my students have been picked up. Sometimes I'm stuck here until 6 or 630, but that's usually if I have a meeting or one of the busses are extremely late."

"Wow, that really sucks."

"Ehh, you get used to it." She smiled as she came to a stop light.

"So where you headed now?"

"Home." She replied dully.

"You don't sound to happy about that." He said as he walked out the doors of the gym and started heading back to his hotel room.

"I don't really want to go home."

A moment of silence past over them. He wasn't sure whether or not to ask her to join him for a quick bite before having to be at the arena. He felt his stomach turn in knots as he prepared himself to ask her.

"You want to join me for a bite to eat. I don't have to be at work for another hour an a half, and you don't want to go home right away...So you want to meet up?" He asked as he squinted one eye tight as if prepping himself for rejection.

"Umm...sure I guess." She replied, very unsure about doing this.

"Really?" He asked almost too happily. "I mean that's great." He quickly corrected himself.

Dani laughed at Colby's reaction. "Where do I meet you?"

"I'm at the Hilton downtown." He said. "There's a sandwich shop across the street. Meet me there."

"Okay." She replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She said before ending the call.

* * *

A few minutes later she was pulling up at the sandwich shop that Colby was talking about. She parked the car and looked through the shop's windows nervously. She swallowed hard as she grabbed her purse and headed for the shop door. She was extremely nervous and didn't know why. She pulled the door open and walked inside. She scanned the cafe looking for Colby. A couple seconds later she saw him wave and she headed over to him.

"Hey!" She greeted with a shy smile.

"Hey." He smiled back as he stood to his feet still a bit surprised to see Dani standing in front of him. "To be honest I didn't think you'd agree to meeting me."

Dani smiled, "Well, Im really not looking forward to going home." She said as they walked up to the register to order.

"Is everything okay?" He asked glancing down at her.

"Yeah." She replied avoiding eye contact. "Jason and I have been having some issues lately.

Colby nodded he'd focus more on the issues when they sat down. He placed his order and then looked over at Dani. "What do you want?" He asked and she quickly looked over at him and shook her head.

"No, I got my own." She told him.

"Don't be silly Dani." He said placing a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her forward. "I invited you, so my treat. Get whatever you want." He smiled.

"Uhh...ok." She nervously stated as she looked over the menu. "Thank-you." She said as she glanced over at him and flashed a shy smile.

"You're welcome." He replied with his own smile and she ordered.

A few minutes later they had their food and were sitting down. Dani picked up the sandwich and took a bite from it as Colby began to speak. "I know it's none of my business, but how bad are things with you and Jason?" He asked taking a bite of his own sandwich before looking back over at Dani. "Uhm..he's not hurting you is he?" He asked carefully. She immediately stiffened at the question and it didn't go unnoticed by Colby. He had struck a nerve and it didn't sit well with him. Jason was obviously doing something to her and he didn't like it not one bit.

"Do we have to talk about Jason?" She asked slightly annoyed as she laid her sandwich down on the plate. "I didn't agree to meet with you for bite to eat only to be hounded about my husband the whole time." She said as she sent him a nasty glare. "I get that shit enough from Jon. I don't need it from you too."

"Dani, I'm sorry I'm just worried about you." He replied slightly taken aback by how quickly she got defensive. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Jon and I we're just concerned that's all."

"I get Jon being worried about me. He's got good reason I'm his sister, but you. You have no reason to be concerned about me." She said her temper flaring up as she pushed her plate aside. "You and I." She shook her head. "We share nothing. We have no relationship. All you have is a pathetic high school crush that you never got over."

"Excuse me?" It was Colby's turn to get defensive. "Yes I had a crush on you in high school, but after high school I didn't think much of you. Sure you'd cross my mind here and there, but constantly thinking about you?" He shook his head. "Nah sweetheart that didn't happen. I had other things on my mind. One of them getting a job and the other thing on my mind was getting as far away from my past as I could. To be honest Danielle you didn't cross my mind until I ran into Jon again." He said pushing his plate aside suddenly not hungry. "I'm sorry I invited you this afternoon." He said getting up and quickly walking out the door of the shop and across the street to the hotel.

Dani watched as he took large angry steps across the street to the hotel. She replayed the conversation in her head and realized maybe she was a bit of a bitch towards him. She quickly got up and ran after him. She ran across the street to the Hilton where she saw him waiting on the elevator. "Colby?" She called after him. He turned his head to the right and sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest as she continued quickly walking up to him. "Colby I'm really sorry." She apologized as she finally caught up to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I did. I'm just sick and tired of people being in my business, asking me about my marriage, and telling me what I should do."

Colby shrugged, "Well here's one less person to worry about." He shook his head. "I won't be troubling you with anymore of my concerns." He said as the elevator beeped. He was about to walk inside when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please don't be like this." She said as the steel doors closed shut.

"Obviously I'm too much trouble, so I'm just gonna go and I promise I won't bother you again." He told her as he pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"No, that's not what I want." She said becoming desperate not to lose him. "I want us to be friends."

A couple seconds later the elevator opened again and Jon along with Roman walked out and into the conversation Dani and Colby were having. Jon noticed the tension immediately. "Alright." He sighed standing between the two of them. "What happened?"

Colby looked over at Jon before looking back at Dani. "You're sister has a way with words." He said as he stopped the elevator door from closing. "I'll see you guys in a few." He said looked at Jon and Joe.

Jon looked over at his sister when the elevator door shut. "What'd you say?"

Dani shrugged as she avoided her brother's gaze. "We were going for a bite to eat when he brought up Jason. I don't think my personal life concerns him. We have no type of relationship. We're mere acquaintances."

Jon rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "So you went bitch mode on him?"

"Yes." She replied quietly. "I didn't mean too. I'm just sick and tired of being asked the same shit over and over again."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But he won't listen."

"I'll talk to him once he cools down." Jon assured her as they all started walking towards the exit. Dani only nodded. "So what are you about to do?" He asked as they stepped outside.

"I guess go home." She replied pulling her keys out.

Jon could tell by his sister's tone she didn't want to go home. "You want to join Joe and I at work?" He asked. "You still haven't seen what I do."

"Isn't Colby going to be there too?" She asked. Jon nodded. "Then I better not." She replied with a shake of her head. "I think he needs some space. I'll talk to you later Jon." She said giving him a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, sis." He said as they pulled apart and she started walking to her car. "Call if you need anything. I'm here for you." Dani smiled warmly and waved goodbye before driving away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg guys! Thank-you so much for all the comments as well as all the faves and follows. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate all of your support. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story and I really hope you continue to do so.**

 **I feel I must warn you all ahead of time that this chapter is intense and maybe hard for some. So reader discretion is advised. This chapter contains some violence, marital rape, and strong language.**

 **And now with that being said you may read the latest update. I'm looking forward to your comments. As for my chapter 11 update look for it under the rating of 'M'.**

 **Chapter 10**

Dani took the long way home. She was purely wasting time, stalling so she didn't have to go home. Finally an hour and a half after she got off she pulled up into an empty parking space in front of her apartment. She gazed up at the window and exhaled heavily as she shut the engine off not wanting to leave the car. She should never want to not come home.

Home should be where she felt comfortable. It should be a place she wanted to be, but with Jason just opposite of that wooden door it didn't make her comfortable at all. She wanted to just start the engine up again and drive away for good. She knew though if she did do that it would make their situation so much worse. She also knew he wouldn't let her get away with disappearing and never coming back. He would search and search and do whatever it took to get her back in his clutches.

She grabbed her purse and bag and slowly pulled the keys out of ignition. She got out the car and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She opened the front door and saw Jason sitting at the bar eating a sandwich with a bag of chips and a beer. His cold eyes met her warm blue ones. His features painted complete disgust as he stared at his wife chewing on a piece of sandwich. He glanced over at the wall clock as he was now chomping down on a chip. It was 715.

"You're late." He pointed out calmly. Dani thought the tranquility in his voice was unusual. In normal circumstances he would immediately jump down her throat and start demanding answers. He was either in a good mood for once which she seriously doubted, or he was past angry which mas more plausible. She swallowed hard as she shut the wooden door.

"I...I had a late meeting." She replied as she slowly walked up towards the table and laid her bag down on an empty chair at the bar.

"That's bullshit Danielle." He said as he stood up and tossed his plate into the sink. "I called the school at 600 and they said you left at 530." He said walking around the counter so he stood in front of his wife. "Where you been all evening?" He demanded. "You cheatin' on me aren't cha?" He said as the serenity in his voice began to escalate into full blown anger. "Who is the fucker?" He demanded through gritted teeth. "Who is he Danielle!"

"I'm not cheating on you." She replied as she began to feel her own blood begin to boil. "Why are you so insecure, huh?" She asked throwing her purse down on the table her voice rising a couple decibels. "Why are you so fucking worried about me cheating on you?" She asked her blue eyes now a blaze as she returned eye contact to her husband. "Is it because you know you've done me wrong, and you know I deserve better than the scum that you are? You worried I'll find..." Her statement being cut short by a loud and very hard smack across the face.

Danielle stood dazed for a couple seconds as she grabbed at the burning on her cheek. That strike to her face was the the final straw that broke the camel's back. Something snapped inside her and she slapped him back throwing him off guard before throwing and pounding her fists relentlessly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his chest to block the impacts as he started backing away from her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She yelled as she stopped throwing fists at him and with all her built up anger towards him she shoved him. He stumbled back falling into refrigerator. "You're so fucked up. You're sick! And I'm getting the hell out of here." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Jason we are done. I'll have my fuckin' lawyer mail you the divorce papers, and if you refuse to sign them so help me god I'll have you arrested for all the shit you put me through."

A sick smirk crossed his face. Dani looked at him in pure disgust as he pushed himself off the refrigerator and she turned around heading for the door. "The hell you think you going?" He asked as he quickly charged at her knocking her to the floor face first sending her purse flying across the living room floor.

"Get off me!" She grunted as she grabbed and clawed at the carpet trying to escape him.

"We've been through this before Danielle." He told her his voice taking a more evily seductive tone as he grabbed both her arms and pinned them behind her back. He then slowly pulled himself off of her and drug her to her feet before releasing her arms and shoving her into the wall. She quickly threw her hands up and turned her head just in time to block the complete face first impact against the wall. She tried to push off the wall but the weight of her husband's body pinned her still. "You're mine." He whispered harshly into her ear as he licked the side of her neck and rubbed his half erect cock into her backside.

"Get off me." She demanded as she tried to push herself off the wall again but couldn't move. A dark sadistic laugh escaped Jason's throat as he slid a hand up his wife's skirt and ran a hand over her clothed vagina. He moaned into her ear as he began to slide a finger into her panties. "Don't touch me." She jerked back trying once again to break free but again failed.

"You have no choice." He whispered into her ear his voice cold and sadistic as he shoved three fingers inside her opening and roughly probed. He was right though she had no other choice but to accept what he was doing to her because the more she fought the harder he pinned her into the wall. She closed her eyes giving up the fight as she heard the metallic clanking of his belt buckle and the rustling of denim. Silent tears streamed down her face as he yanked panties down. He quickly pulled his probing fingers from her now stretched opening. He licked his fingers and leaned down towards her ear. "You taste...scared." He smirked as he kicked her legs apart. "I like that." He said as he shoved his half erected cock into her vagina. It's length continued to grow and harden with each painfully aggressive thrust. Half way through the assault he yanked her from the wall and shoved her to the ground on her knees never pulling himself out as he topped her like a rabid dog pounding her to the point of tears. She clawed at the carpet as each thrust pained her insides more and more.

As he felt his growing climax approaching he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her all the way back until his back was on the floor and she on top of him. He came with a loud grunt as she screamed in pain. Once he finished his orgasm he aggressively pulled his leaky cock out and pushed her off of him onto the carpet. She rolled over onto her stomach as her silent tears became sobs. He stood to his feet and fixed his pants.

"You keep threatening to leave me and this will become a part of your daily life." He told her as he took a giant step towards his wife. He placed a foot on each side of her body and wrapped a fist into her hair and yanked her head back so she could look him in the eyes. "You're mine!" He spat pulling her head back a bit further. "I own you!" He said as he glared down at her. "Do you understand me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Say it!" He demanded but she only remained silent which pissed him off even more. "I said say it you disgusting cunt." He yelled pulling her neck back even further."

"I'm yours!" She cried out as the tears began to fall faster. "You own me!" She sobbed. He held her gaze for a minute before releasing her hair and shoving her head to the ground. He smiled and a dark chuckle escaped his throat as he slowly began to walk away.

"That's what I thought." He said as he turned on his heels and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she lied there shedding unheard tears but she slowly pushed herself up to her knees. The throbbing pain between here legs made her want to collapse to the floor again. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly stood to her feet. She wrapped an arm around her waist as she stumbled towards the bedroom. She rushed to the bathroom and collapsed over the toilet as she hurled everything she had eaten down into the toilet.

As she finished chocking and gagging she burst into tears once again as she laid her head down on the counter and sobbed. After a few minutes she shakily stood to her feet. She grabbed her toothbrush and brushed to get rid of the nasty bile taste in her mouth. After that she hobbled back to the living room an arm still securely wrapped around her waist she picked up her purse and everything that dumped out.

The first thing she grabbed for was her phone as she slowly limped back to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed an unlocked her phone. She pulled up her messages and ran across her texts from Colby earlier. She smiled as she read over them again. He was such a sweet guy. He always had been. How could she had been so mean to him earlier this evening when he meant well?

In situations like this she would normally call Jon, but something was telling her to call Colby. She pressed the phone symbol on the top right of her screen and placed the phone up to her ear. To be honest she wasn't expecting him to answer after today, but she still hung there listening to the annoying ringing sound on the other end.

* * *

Jon, Joe, and Colby were heading back to the locker room to clean up. They had just finished a match with the Wyatt's. Colby pushed open the locker room door and walked inside followed by Joe and Jon. They were greeted by the annoying loud sound of a ringing phone.

"Somebody's got a call." Jon said as he grabbed his phone and saw nothing.

"Well, it's not me." Joe added as he grabbed his phone.

"Wasn't me either." Jon said as he placed his phone back in his bag.

"It's me." Colby sounded confused as he looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Dani. He glanced over at Jon who was busy pulling out his street clothes. He grabbed his bag and quickly headed for the door.

"Whoa, where you going so fast?" Joe asked causing Jon to look over at him.

"I got to take this." He said as he stepped out of the locker room and headed for the exit. Jon and Joe shrugged as the door shut and they headed for the showers. Colby pushed through the back doors and quickly answered the call. "Dani?" He answered curiously, confused as to why she was calling him and not Jon.

"Hi Colby." She replied weakly a small smile crossed her lips despite the pain still shooting through het bottom.

"Is everything okay?" He asked walking towards his rental.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling so well."

"Do you need anything?" He asked opening the back door of the rental tossing his bag into the back.

"Uhm..." She nervously replied. "Could you come and get me?" She asked. "Jason and I had another argument and I really don't care to see him at the moment."

Colby was taken aback by Dani's request, "Uhm..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"If not that's fine." She quickly spoke up noticing the nervousness in his voice. "I don't expect you really want to see me after this evening." Another moment of silence past over them before she spoke again. "Colby, I'm really sorry about what I said. I was just flustered. People have been constantly on my case about Jason, and today...I just snapped. I'm sorry."

Colby shook his head as he shut the back door and quickly walked around to the driver's side and started the car. "It's fine Dani, I'm not mad at you." He said pulling out of the parking space. "Where should I pick you up?"

"Meet me at the front of the school."

"Okay, but why there?" He asked.

"I'll explain everything later, please just meet me there."

"Okay." He nodded as he headed for the school. "See you in a few minutes."

"See you." She replied. "Oh and Colby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you, this really means a lot."

He smiled slightly, "You're welcome Dani." He said. "Just know I'll do anything for you."

"Thank-you." She smiled as she grabbed her purse and slowly stood to her feet. "I'll see you in a few." And with that she ended the call and hobbled to the bathroom. She grabbed just her toothbrush. She then walked to her closet and grabbed an outfit for tomorrow along with an extra pair of underwear and a bra. She limped over to the dresser and grabbed her deodorant and hairbrush and shoved them all into her purse.

She got what she needed for at least a day. Satisfied for now she walked back to the living room. She walked to the door and looked out. There was no sign of Jason, so she quickly left the apartment and swiftly but painfully ran down the stairs. She took the sidewalk that lead to the back of the building and started heading for the school. It took about fifteen minutes but she arrived at the back of the school. She walked through the campus until she stood at the front of the school. She looked around and saw that Colby hadn't made it yet. She sat on the sidewalk in the shadows as she waited for her ride. She just hoped he wouldn't be too long. She hated being out late at night especially when she was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again guys I want to thank-you all for your continued support. Every favorite, every follow, and every comment are greatly appreciated and welcomed. You're my motivation. You are the reason I work as hard as I do to get updates out quickly. So thank-you very very much.**

 **As you have noticed I upped the rating on this story. It's mainly because of my previous chapter and everything that happened. I know last chapter was intense and may have been hard for some to read, but this chapter will be lighter and much easier to get through.**

 **Anyway guys thanks again and I hope you all enjoy the new update. :) I can't wait to hear from you all. I'm looking forward to your comments.**

 **Chapter 11**

It wasn't but a few minutes after Dani took a seat in the shadows when a car pulled up at the school next to the curb. She didn't know what sort of car Colby had, so she wasn't sure if that was him or not. She held her phone tight and pulled her purse closer to her side as she moved back further into the shadows. A couple seconds had past since the car pulled up and Danielle's phone vibrated with a text message. She turned her back towards the car as she checked the message. It was Colby.

 _I just pulled up, but I don't see you. Are you far?_

Dani looked over her shoulder at the car, and began typing her response.

 _No, I'm here. Pull up towards the end of the sidewalk._

His phone vibrated and he glanced down at the message. He looked up from the phone towards the end of the sidewalk. It was covered by dark shadows from trees and parts of the building. He placed the phone down in the cup holder as he slowly proceeded to the location she told him.

Dani continued to stare over her shoulder as the car slowly approached her. He rolled down the window as he approached the very dark area she claimed she was at. "Dani?" He whispered loudly as he pulled up at the curb and stopped. She stepped from the shadows and revealed herself to Colby.

"Right here." She replied as she stepped towards his car. He took in her appearance and noticed she looked weak and hurt. With concern setting in he got out the car and quickly walked up to her.

"Danielle what's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hands on the sides of her face forcing her to look at him.

"I hurt." She replied as tears began to surface again. "And I don't feel good."

"Where does it hurt?" He asked as he gently tilted her head towards the street light and noticed how red her eyes were and how tear stained her cheeks were.

"Everywhere." She replied. Her response more of a sob than a spoken word.

"What happened?" He asked softly as her tears rolled over his thumbs.

"Can we just get out of here please?" She asked keeping her tired blue eyes locked onto his concerned brown ones.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." He stated, concerned for her wellbeing.

"No!" She quickly objected. "I'm not going to the fucking hospital." She said as she pulled away from his touch. "Just get me the hell out of here. I'll explain everything once I get cleaned up."

Colby nodded as he watched a few tears escape her eyes. He reached over with his hands and wiped away the tears from her cheeks using the pads of his thumbs. He then wrapped an arm around the small of her back and led her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and helped her inside. He looked around the school suspiciously as he shut her door and walked back around to the driver's side.

He glanced over at her as he began to drive away. She had her concentration else where as she stared out the window. He noticed she was still crying silent tears as they drove down the road. Street lights gave her face a dull orange hue as they passed by them. The lights lit her face just enough for him to see the non stop flow of tears.

"Hey." He spoke softly as he reached over with his right hand and grabbed a hold of her left hand as he laced their fingers together. She glanced down at their hands before looking up to meet his eyes. "Whatever it is that's going on...I just want you to know I'm here for you, and I'll help you through this." He reassured her with a sweet caring smile. Dani managed a small smile after hearing those kind words. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Her smile grew slightly wider. "Thank-you." She spoke softly. Colby nodded with a smile of his own before returning his attention to the road ahead of him.

She glanced down at their hands once again. She was confident that he was going to remove his hand from her's once the conversation was over but he never did. Instead he locked their hands together even tighter. She smiled as she looked up at Colby who was solely concentrating on the road ahead. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a warmness inside that she had never felt before, and without her smile faultering she returned her attention to the outside world passing by in a blur as they continued driving down the road.

* * *

Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the windows. Suspicion set in when he noticed that not a single light was on in the apartment. He walked up the stairs quickly taking two steps at a time. The front door was shut so he reached out and tried the knob.

The door immediately opened and the apartment was pitch black and not a sound was heard accept sound of the refrigerator running. He shut the front door and flipped on the living room light. "Danielle!" He called her name but got no response but the refrigerator shutting off.

He glanced down at the floor and noticed her purse was gone. His heart beat quickened as he felt the anger begin to return. He walked over to the bar and checked to see if her school bag was still sitting in the chair, and it was. "Dani!" He yelled again as he stormed into their bedroom. "Dani god damn it, where are you?" He yelled as he flipped the lamp on by the bed. The room was empty. There was no sign of her anywhere. He was now boiling over in anger. "Dani!" He yelled as he began tossing all figurines and pictures she had placed throughout the room against the wall shattering them to pieces. "Where the fuck are you!" He yelled as he plopped onto the bed and broke into a sick, disturbing, and sadistic laughing fit. "Oh baby you have no idea what sort of can of worms you just opened up." He said to himself. "You and your little friend whoever the fuck you're with. You have no idea what's in store for you."

* * *

"Go ahead." Colby nodded as he opened the door to his hotel room and let her inside before him. "Get cleaned up." He said as he shut the door behind him and laid his bag on the dresser.

"Okay." She replied quietly as she stepped into the bathroom. She was getting ready to shut the door when she realized she had nothing to sleep in. "Uh...you don't happen to have any spare clothes for me to wear, do you?" She asked nervously as he turned to look at her.

"I do." He told her as he turned back around to his bag and dug until he found a clean t-shirt. "Anything else I can get you?" He asked as he walked over and handed her the shirt.

Dani smiled up at him. "This is fine. Thank-you." She said as she took the shirt and closed the door.

Once he heard the shower turn on he walked over to the closet and pulled down the spare blanket and laid it on the chair at the opposite side of the room. He figured he'd let her have the bed and he would sleep on the chair. He then returned to his bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed as he began to unlace his boots. Finally he'd be able to get out of his ring attire. The shower however would have to wait until morning.

One boot at a time he was able to remove them and his socks. Relieved his feet were able to breathe again he began to unbuckle his pants and slide them off. He then grabbed the sweatpants and quickly slid them on. He then began to remove his vest. Once again relief washed over him as he no longer felt constricted, and lastly he was able to remove his shirt and place a new one on. Now he felt comfortable. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his travel bag that held medicines and his glasses. He walked over to the vanity and began removing his contacts as the shower turned off. He had just placed a couple drops in his eyes and slid on his glasses as Dani walked out the bathroom.

She had nothing on but his t-shirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. They made eye contact and she couldn't help but smile at him. That was the Colby she knew with the glasses. Only difference was his hair was longer and pulled back into a knot and he now filled out his clothes.

"There's the Colby I know." She smiled taking a seat on the bed. He only chuckled as he sat down across from her.

"You feel better?" He asked kindly.

Dani nodded. "Yes." She replied. "Thank-you for helping me out."

"You're welcome." He told her. There was a moment of silence between them. He was getting ready to push himself off the bed when she spoke.

"I guess I owe an explanation to you." Was the words spoken from her mouth.

He shook his head as he turned to look at her. "If you don't want to talk about it right now I'm not gonna force you." He told her. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

She nodded, "Thank-you. That's very considerate of you, but I think I am ready to talk about it." She shyly stated meeting his gaze. "It's been following me around for years, depressing me more and more everyday. I need to let someone in. I need help." She said as she watched him slowly settle back down onto the bed his eyes never leaving her's.

"Okay." He replied with a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys, I know I'm incredibly late with an update and I apologize. Mother Nature stormed through this past weekend with hurricane Matthew, and I had no power for two days, and before that I was prepping, and now I'm in the process of cleaning the mess up. So again I'm sorry for the delay, and thank-you for your patience.**

 **Anyways back to the positive. I want to thank-you for all of your comments, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome and I love your continued support. :) So finally after a very long wait here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and as always I'm looking forward to your comments.**

 **Chapter 12**

An uneasy silence past between them as Dani was trying to figure a way to explain everything to Colby. She knew it wouldn't sit well with him and he'd more than likely talk her into telling Jon, but that's not something she wanted her brother knowing. Well, at least not yet. She wasn't ready for the chaos that'd follow. She wanted some tranquility in her life after everything that she had been through the past fourteen years.

"What's up Dani?" Colby asked softly, pulling the upset blonde from her scrambled thoughts. She looked up from the bed where one hand continuously twisted around the other nervously as her blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

"It's...Jason." She finally spoke her voice almost a whisper. Colby nodded as he inhaled deeply before slowly releasing it. He figured that's what this ordeal was about, but what did he do to upset her so much. Several things popped into his head, but he refused to believe Jason would be so cruel. Yeah the guy had always been an asshole, but he didn't think the prick would stoop so low and put his hands on a woman. "I need to stay away from him. I..." She trailed off as an ever familiar lump in her throat choked her up. "I..." She began again as salty tears burned her eyes. "I'm tired of hurting." She managed to get out before she caved and the tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks.

Concern quickly washed over Colby's features as he watched this beautiful woman, whom he fell so hard for in high school break in half. His heart went out to her. He didn't know her story or why she ran to him, but he knew she was hurting physically and emotionally. He dared not say a word though. He wanted her to let it all out and come clean of whatever secrets she was hiding.

"I'm..." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes and nose. Colby looked over his shoulder and saw a box of tissues on the nightstand. He reached over and handed her the box. "I'm tired of being disrespected. I'm his wife, but he treats me as if he owns me, like I'm some sort of property. Useless, worthless property." She sobbed as she pulled a tissue from the box. "I thought marriage was about treating each other like equals?" She wiped away the steady flow of tears with the balled up tissue in her hand. "Never once has he treated me as his equal. He degrades me and makes me feel like I'm no better than a ten cent whore." There was a brief pause as she hiccuped. "He breaks me down on a daily basis and has for the fourteen years we've been together. He calls me ugly vile names everyday. He picks fights all the time over the smallest things, and..." She stopped, glancing down at her nervous fiddling hands in her lap. She knew she had to tell him the biggest part, but didn't want to say it. She knew what would happen and what would be said, but she didn't want to get into all that. She didn't want authorities getting involved.

"And what?" He asked causing her tired red rimmed eyes to look up to meet his deep concerned chocolate brown ones.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it and shook her head. "It's nothing." She smiled sadly. "I just want to get away from him."

Colby nodded. "Dani, if you want me to help, you have got to be completely honest with me." He told her softly but sternly. "I know it's not just nothing. Tell me what it is that you hold deep down inside. What is it that you don't want people to know?"

More tears began to build as she heard and processed what was just said. She shook her head as her eyes shifted back to her fiddling hands. "He's..." She choked up again. Movement had caught her attention and she looked up to see that Colby had inched a bit closer. His eyes boring into her's as he took her hands into his and laced their fingers together.

"Talk to me Dani. I want you to open up to me. I want you to know you can trust me. I'll never judge you. I have no right to nor do I have a need to." He told her sincerely his gaze never faltering. "Now talk to me beautiful." He smiled kindly as he released one hand and placed it on her cheek using his thumb to wipe away a few lingering tears. "What else has this asshole done to you?"

She closed her eyes and lightly leaned into his touch, and with the hand that was still being held by his she squeezed tightly. The images ran through her mind. Horrific images of everything Jason had put her through. Her eyes shut tighter as another knot choked her up and a few tears pushed their way out from her lashes. "Terrible things Colby." She whispered trying hard to swallow that ever growing lump in her throat. "I'm ashamed to even look at myself in the mirror anymore, and when I do I see nothing but filth, disgust, and a woman shattered to pieces inside and out."

Colby shook his head not that she could see. Her eyes were still closed. She just couldn't look at him in this moment. She felt unworthy of his presence. "Look at me Dani." He whispered sliding his hand down her cheek and underneath her chin. She slowly opened her eyes revealing an ocean of unshed tears as he tilted her head up towards him. "You're none of that, okay?" He stated softly but firmly. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you make time stand still the moment you walk into a room. Thirteen years hasn't made a difference..." He smiled. "You still make my heart skip a few beats every time our eyes meet." She smiled slightly at his comment. "Don't ever let anybody, especially Jason make you feel worthless. You're a million bucks and then some."

"That's not easy to believe when you've been verbally assaulted to the point you feel worthless and unwanted, leaving you emotionally wrecked."

"Jason, is an asshole Danielle. He always has been and he always will be. Anything that comes out of his mouth is garbage. You should never believe a word he says."

"Again, it's not easy to believe that when he beats it into you physically..."

Colby seemed surprised by this confession. He knew Jason was a dog but he never thought he'd stoop so low to the point he'd physically harm a woman. "He's laid his hands on you?" He asked clearly upset by this disgusting discovery.

Danielle nodded her eyes falling to the strip of bed between them ashamed to look Colby in the eyes. "Yeah." She replied quietly as she slowly lifted her eyes from the bed only to meet angry yet concerned brown ones.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" He spoke loudly. Danielle shook her head, silently replying that she had no idea. "How long has this been happening?"

Dani shrugged, "Ever since we got together." She admitted. "He's always been controlling, treating me like a piece of property instead of a human being, and that's not all he's done." She said as she recalled the most painful memories. The one from a few days ago and the one from earlier that evening. Especially the one from tonight kept playing over and over again inside her head. "He's..." She trailed off as she shattered to pieces with hard sniffles and sobs. "He's..." She tried again but the words just wouldn't leave her lips and even the thought of word made her sick to her stomach. She remained silent for a few minutes as she tried to reach down deep enough to say that gut wrenching word. "He's...raped me." She finally said it but her voice was a whisper and hardly understandable. Colby sat straight up his eyes widened in surprise at what he had just heard. "Twice."

Colby quickly pulled away and pushed himself off the bed. He was shocked to learn of this. He couldn't believe it or even begin to understand why. He walked over the dresser where his bag sat. "Fuck Dani." He replied irritation clear in his tone as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Does Jon know any of this?" He asked.

"No, I don't want him knowing. At least not yet." She replied. "He'll flip his shit."

"With good reason." He said as he turned back around. He quickly walked back over to the bed and took a seat next to her. "He needs to know Dani."

She nodded as she grabbed another tissue and wiped her eyes and nose. "I know." She said glancing up at Colby. "And I will in time." She said. "Just please don't say anything to him and please just keep Jason far away from me. I'm calling my lawyer in the morning and I'm leaving the son of a bitch."

Colby nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into his chest as he slid his hand up and down her arm and laid his head on top of her's. "I promise I won't say a word until you want me to, and I won't under any circumstances let that bastard anywhere near you."

Dani smiled slightly as she leaned back further into his chest. "Thank-you." She said as she moved her head just enough to look up at Colby.

"You're welcome." He smiled softly as his eyes roamed her face before stopping back at her deep blue eyes which had since stopped crying. She finally felt safe and relieved of that heavy burden she had been carrying on her shoulders for years.

"What?" She asked curiously as she watched his eyes travel her face before meeting her eyes.

Colby shook his head, "I just don't understand how he could treat you like shit and be okay with it." He said as he found his hand sliding up her arm, over her shoulder, grazing her neck before stopping and resting against her cheek. "You're so kind and so beautiful." He said as he rubbed her tear stained cheek with his thumb. "You don't deserve any of the shit he's done to you. You deserve the world sweetheart.

Dani remained silent but she could feel her pulse and heart beat quicken as their eyes remained locked, and slowly an arm found its way around his neck. Eye contact broke for a moment as both their eyes traveled to the other's lips. They only wondered if the other was thinking the same thing, and when their eyes met again it was obvious. They were thinking the same thing. Slowly they began closing the gap between their lips. Nerves ate them both up, but that wasn't gonna stop them. Their lips were just barely touching when there was a loud knock on the door.

Startled by the sudden mood killer they quickly pulled away. Both of their hearts racing and both of their cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Colby pushed himself off the bed just as there was another loud knock.

"Who is it?" Dani asked.

"I dunno." He replied as he started walking to the door.

"Are you expecting anybody?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "I'm just as surprised as you." He said looking through the peep hole.

 **A/N: Alright guys that's it for** **chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long update, but I hope it was a wait worth waiting for. Lol. Anyway guys I'm looking forward to your comments and thoughts. So guys, who do you think is at the door?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again everyone, for everything you've done to support this story. All of your comments, all the favorites, and follows, you are all awesome and amazing. The support I get from you all is the reason I work so hard to bring you quick updates, and try my best to make the next chapter better than the last. :) All because of you.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy the this chapter. I tried to bring in friendly bickering to lighten the story up a bit. I don't want it to be completely dark, you know? Anyway, enjoy guys and I can't wait to read your next set of comments.**

 **Chapter 13**

Once recognizing who was at the door he knew that timing couldn't be anymore inconvenient. He glanced over his shoulder at Dani, but of course he couldn't see her with the wall blocking his view. He exhaled heavily as he unlocked the door and opened it up halfway.

"Jon, Joe what the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked slightly annoyed as he looked at the items in both men's hands.

"Well fuck man screw you too." Jon replied. Dani's eyes widened as she immediately recognized the voice at the door. She silently pulled the covers up and slid deep into the fresh cold sheets. "Joe and I thought we'd come by and check on you. You left so fuckin' fast we didn't have time to ask what's up." He said holding up two six packs of beer. "I brought drinks."

"And pizza bro." Joe smiled holding up the extra large meat lovers pizza.

"Guys it's like one o'clock in the morning." Colby said as he looked at Joe and the pizza he was carrying.

"So.." Joe shrugged. "Doesn't mean we can't have a few beers and some pizza while watching some shit comedy movie."

"That sounds awesome guys really, but tonight isn't a good night." Colby replied looking at the two men in front of him. The two men exchanged glances before turning back to Colby giving him a goofy smirk.

"Aww, you got some company, huh?" Joe remarked looking over Jon and Colby's shoulder into the room, being nosey of course. He wanted to see who Colby's special guest was.

"Kinda, but it's not what you think." Colby replied.

"Really?" Jon smirked questioning Colby's response. "If it's not what we think then why are you pushing us out?"

"Because it's like one fuckin' o'clock in the morning."

"Pssh." Was Jon's response as he pushed open the door. "I call bullshit." He said as he walked past Colby and into the room. "Maybe she wants some pizza and a beer." He said as Joe followed behind with the pizza leaving behind a baffled and slightly offended Colby at the door.

"Jon." Colby started as he shut the door, but it was to late he had already placed the beer down on the dresser and turned to see who was in Colby's bed. Joe placed the pizza down and was now looking at the blonde girl as well.

"Dani?" Jon questioned. "What.." He looked over at Colby before looking back over at his sister. "What the hell is going on?"

"Jon." She shook her head. "Really it's not what you think, and before you ask no we aren't doing anything."

"That's too bad." Was the unexpected response that came from Jon's mouth surprising both Dani and Colby. He grabbed two beers popped the tops and kept one to himself and gave the other to Dani.

"What?" Dani questioned taking a sip from the beer.

"Excuse me?" Colby replied at the same time Dani responded. Jon looked at Colby and then Dani and smiled.

"I wouldn't care if you two hooked up." He simply stated. "Anyone is better than that pathetic excuse for a man that you married." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "So if you aren't screwin' then why are you here?" He asked taking a gulp from his bottle.

"Jason and I had another argument." She responded as Joe pulled himself a beer and slice of pizza. Colby folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall as Jon stood at the foot of the bed with his own arms folded across his chest.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jon asked. "I would of picked you up and then gone back to beat the shit out of him."

Dani rolled her eyes, "That's exactly why I didn't call you." She told him. "I didn't want to have to bail you out of jail. Colby seems a bit more level headed. I just wanted somebody to talk to. I didn't want to start any fights."

"Good thinking." Jon replied sarcastically. "Once he knows your gone I'm sure he's going to come looking for you, and when he finds out who you're with.." He glanced back over his shoulder at Colby. "That's not going to be just a fight." He said looking back at his sister. "That's gonna be a brawl. You know about he and Colby."

"We'll handle that problem when the time comes." Colby responded pushing himself off the wall and walked over to pick up a beer and popped it open.

"Yes." Dani nodded. "For now I just need to be as far away from Jason as I possibly can until the divorce is finalized."

Dani could see the corners of her brother's lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smile. "That'll be no problem." He told her. "We'll keep you safe."

"I don't know you as well as these two, but I got your back too baby girl." Joe said taking another slice of pizza.

"Thank-you." Dani smiled over at the big Somoan who nodded in response.

"What about your job?" Jon asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm quitting." She replied.

"Quitting?"

Dani nodded as Colby sat down on the edge of the bed closest to her. "That's right." He said looking at Jon. "I'll help her along the way, financially." He smiled looking over at Dani who shook her head.

"No, I can't have you do that." She told him looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't."

"It'll be alright." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a small hug against his shoulder.

"Colby." She pleaded.

"It's fine." He said releasing her shoulder as he stood up and walked over to the pizza box and picked up a piece.

"Well, that's settled then." Jon nodded as he too stood to his feet. "Colby and I will support you throughout this whole ordeal." He said as he walked over to his sister. "I'm glad you're finally leaving that asshole." He said as he leaned over close to her ear. "Now you can get a man that I know will treat you right." He whispered. "Maybe somebody in this very room stuffing his mouth with pizza." He said as he pulled away. Dani's eyes fell on Colby who was indeed stuffing his mouth with pizza as Jon pulled away. Jon smirked at Colby as he pushed by him and Joe and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"What?" He asked mouth full of pizza as he looked from Jon to Dani who was smiling too.

"Nothin' my brother being stupid." She replied looking over at Jon who just shrugged.

"Whatever." Colby shook his head turning his attention back to the pizza. "Dani, you want a slice?" He asked.

"Yes please, I'm starved." She said placing the pillow against the headboard and slowly sat up just as Colby brought her a slice of pizza. "Thank-you." She smiled as Colby returned the smile, and took a seat next to her on the bed biting into another slice of pizza.

"So what movie tonight?" Joe asked taking a seat in the chair that Colby had laid the spare blanket he was going to use and Jon sat at the table.

"Why not let Dani decide?" Colby spoke up glancing over at Dani.

"Sounds fine." Joe nodded using the remote to turn the television on.

"No!" Dean quickly disagreed. "Hell no! She'll pick some crappy chick flick."

"Chill out Jon!" Joe said glaring over at him. "It's two to one you lose, and besides she's a lady. Ladies first."

"Whatever." Jon sighed.

After seeing what was up for rent Dani finally chose a movie, and just as Jon predicted she picked a chick flick. By the time the movie was over Jon had fallen asleep. His head lying on the table with loud snoring escaping his mouth. Joe looked over at Dani and Colby and shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the table where Jon was sleeping.

"Get up asshole!" Joe demanded slapping the snoring blonde on the back of the head.

"Fuck you man." Jon replied groggily as he looked up at Joe with one eye closed and the other squinted.

"Movie's over." Joe said.

"Thank god." Jon replied standing to his feet. "Sorry sis but that movie was shit."

"Shut up." Joe said as he shoved Jon towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Next time movie night is my choice." Jon called out as Joe opened the door.

"Okay." Dani giggled.

"And I promise you it won't be a shitty chick flick." He said glancing over his shoulder towards Dani.

"I know." She called back. "It'll be a shoot'em up flick."

"You know it." Jon replied.

"Alright you two." Joe said shoving Jon out the door. "Enough. Alright Colby, Dani we'll see you later."

"See ya." Colby shouted back as the door clicked shut.

There was a moment of silence before Colby glanced over at Dani and smiled. "Good night Dani." He said as he threw his legs over the bed. He was getting ready to push up off the bed when Dani grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." She told him looking up at him with a pair of beautiful but tired blue eyes and pouty pink lips. Colby smiled and chuckled softly. He couldn't help but to think how adorable Dani looked with the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

"You got to get some rest sweetheart." He replied. "I'm just gonna be in that chair over there." He said nodding to the chair and blanket.

"Stay here with me, please?" She asked holding onto Colby's arm just a little tighter.

"If that's what you really want?" He replied softy and Dani nodded. "Okay." He nodded as he moved down to lay next to her. He rolled over onto his side and slid his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. He then pulled his hair down and tossed the band on the nightstand and flipped the light out before lying back down.

Dani smiled to herself as she glanced over at Colby, but could only make out his darkened silhouette. "Thank-you." She said.

"You're welcome, Dani." He replied with a smile of his own as he looked over in the direction of where Dani lied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much guys for your comments. Your support is so amazing and so inspiring. You guys are the best, and that's the truth. I also seem to get a new fave and follow every day. You are all so great, and I'm pretty sure you're tired of hearing it, but I just can't stop. I want all of you to know how much your support means to me. YOU ARE THE BEST! Each and everyone of you.**

 **But I will stop now so you can read the next chapter. I hope you like it. :) Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 14**

Colby woke up the next morning. He remembered falling asleep with Dani last night. He rolled over onto his side and reached out to check on her, but felt nothing but cold soft sheets under his hand. Troubled by the discovery of an empty spot next to him that most definitely wasn't there last night, he quickly sat up and looked around the room. His heart pounded in his chest as he frantically scanned the room wondering what happened to her.

His eyes landed on the sliding door that led to the balcony over looking the city. Squinting he could make out a figure, but couldn't tell who it was. He reached over and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and slid them onto his face. He was relieved to see it was Dani.

She was already dressed in a black lace tank top with a pair of mint green stretch skinny jeans and black sandals with an adjustable ankle strap. Her hair in a high ponytail that laid over her shoulder in waves as she talked on the phone. He threw the covers off and walked towards the sliding door and opened it just as she finished her call.

"Morning." He smiled standing in the doorway. She quickly turned around and smiled.

"Morning." She greeted with a sad smile. A brief silence past over them as she turned her head slightly to over look the busy morning commute. "So, it's officially happening." She stated undoubtedly upset about something.

"What's that?" Colby asked and she turned back to face him. He immediately noticed a watery shimmer in her bright blue eyes.

"The divorce." She replied as she hiccuped and turned away from him once again. She was trying to hide her tears, but Colby was no fool. He knew she was crying.

"That should be a relief, right?" Colby asked taking a step forward out onto the balcony standing only a few feet behind her.

Dani nodded. "It is." She replied softly. "God is it ever." She said turning around to face Colby. "It's just...ever since I was a young girl I imagined myself marrying the perfect guy. Charming...handsome...witty...sweet...carrying. The list could go on and on." She smiled at how naive she was for even believing there was such a perfect man. "And when I first met Jason I thought he was that guy. As the years went by I began to notice small things in him that weren't there at first, but I hung in there hoping he would change and become that man I fell in love with again." She shook her head. "I was fooling myself. He just got worse and worse and became the monster he is today. I was hoping my first marriage would have been my last." She said as she wiped away the tears from underneath her eyes. "I did love him, and I did want it to work." She said leaning forward until she fell into Colby's chest. She wrapped her arms around his lower back and gripped his t-shirt as she cried.

Colby could feel the tears seeping through his thin shirt. His heart ached for this beautiful woman. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to show her what true love was, but he knew that right now just wasn't the best time to do that. So, instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to his chest not planning to let her go anytime soon.

"Jason may have not been Mr. Perfect, but you're still young. You got plenty of time to find the right guy." He said as he used one hand to rub her back and the other to massage her scalp.

"No one is going to want someone like me." She sniffled. "Used and abused."

Colby hated hearing Danielle cut herself down that way. He slid his hand from around her back so that it now rested underneath her chin. He slowly tilted her head so that her eyes met his. "I don't want to hear that." He told her softly. "You're breathtakingly beautiful and the kindest person I know. You didn't deserve any of the shit Jason put you through, and any guy would be lucky to have you as their own." He said making sure she kept his gaze. "And as for Jason, well he didn't realize the treasured jewel he had in you. It's his loss sweetheart, and a gain for the next man lucky enough to share his life with you."

Danielle was taken aback by Colby's kind words. No one has ever said such sweet words to her. She wasn't sure how to respond. All she could do was keep her eyes locked onto his. She searched those brown orbs for some kind of lie, but just couldn't find it. His words were genuine and from the heart.

"How can you be so kind to me?" She asked. "All throughout high school I was never the nicest person to you." She said not taking her eyes away from his. "Then prom happened and then just yesterday I went off on you at the sandwich shop...why are you so kind to me?" She asked. "I'm a terrible person."

Colby shook his head. "No you're not, and don't ever let me hear you say that again." He told her. "In high school we were kids and kids do stupid shit. I'm not going to hold that against you, and as for prom that wasn't you that was Jason and his gang of goons." He told her as he swiped her soft smooth cheek with the back of his finger. "And yesterday you were under a lot of stress, and well I shouldn't have pryed. Because you were right." He nodded. "You and I don't have any sort of relationship except being acquaintances from high school. You were defending your privacy and I respect that." Dani smiled softly at Colby's explanation. "What about the school?" He asked changing the subject as they slowly pulled apart.

"That was my first call this morning." She said stepping back inside the room. "I told them I was dealing with some personal business and that I don't think I can work anymore for awhile." She explained as she got her purse and things together. "They told me to keep them posted and I have until the next school year to let them know if I'm coming back."

Colby nodded, "Sounds like they were okay about you not being able to work."

Dani nodded, "Yeah, they were surprisingly laid back about it."

"That's great." He told her with a smile as he walked past her towards the bathroom. "I'm about to grab a shower and I was thinking after that we could grab some breakfast."

"I can't." She shook her head. "I'm about to leave."

"Leave?" He questioned curiously as he quickly spun around to look at her . "Where you going?"

"To see my lawyer and sign these divorce papers."

"You want me to go with you?" He asked.

Danielle shook her head. "No, it's fine. Jon is on his way to pick me up."

"Oh..." He replied slightly disappointed.

Dani hated hearing how sad Colby was that she didn't ask him, but she did have good reasoning behind it. "I'd love for you to go, but I didn't want words and rumors spreading about you going to a divorce lawyer with me." She said as there was a knock on the door. Colby nodded as she walked past him to the door and opened it.

"You ready? Jon asked.

"Yep." She nodded as she joined her brother's side. "Be back in a bit." She said waving at Colby.

"By the way bro, Joe said he'll be by in a bit to get breakfast."

"Okay." He nodded. "Thanks man." And with that Colby walked into the bathroom as Jon closed the door and he and Dani walked down the hall to the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Finally! I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy and focused on other things. Also I've been hesitant on uploading the next chapter because I was not happy with my last chapter and to be honest I'm not really happy with this update either, but you guys and your support have helped me continue on. So I want to say thank-you to all those who have favorited, followed, and commented on this story. I hope to continue to have your support and I'm really REALLY looking forward to hear what you guys have to say on the new update.**

 **Looking forward to you comments.**

 **Chapter 15**

Danielle and Jon were seated in a decent sized office with pale green carpeting with white painted walls and dark leather seating. Dani just finished signing the last bit of paperwork. Everything she was asked to do was now completed, but unfortunately nothing will be finalized until Jason does his part. "And that should be it, Ms. Danielle." The lawyer told her as he slid the paper work into a manila envelope. "I'll give these to Mr. Mathers myself, and hopefully this will be settled sooner rather than later." He told her as he laid the envelope down on his desk.

Danielle smiled slightly, "Thank you Mr. Jaynes." She said as she slowly stood to her feet. Jon followed her lead and stood up as well. "Before you mail it out." She said looking down at the forth finger on her left hand and slowly slid the two rings off her finger. "Be sure these get sent with the papers." Her voice cracked slightly as she dropped the rings into the lawyers hand and Jon stepped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay sis?" He whispered. Dani nodded as Mr. Jaynes opened the envelope and dropped the rings inside.

"Thank-you Mr. Jaynes." Dani said softly as Jon rubbed his sister's shoulders.

"Of course Ms. Good." He smiled empathetically. "Have a good day and I'll contact you once these papers are back in my possession."

"Yes sir, you too and thank-you again for your help." The lawyer nodded as Jon slowly started pulling her towards the door.

* * *

Colby and Joe walked into the hotel restaurant for breakfast and took a seat at the back next to the window. A few moments later they were joined by their waitress. "Good morning." She greeted with a friendly smile.

"Morning." They replied in unison with a smile of their own.

"Can I start you boys off with something to drink?" She asked.

"Coffee for me please." Colby replied.

"Of course." She nodded. "And for you sir?" She asked turning her attention to the big Somoan."

"Same." He smiled as she nodded and scribbled the drink orders on her receipt pad.

"Alright gentlemen, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." She smiled at both men before walking away.

"So..." Joe began with a smirk. "What's really up with you and Jon's sister?" He asked watching as the corners of Colby's lips began to curve up into a smile. "She's pretty hot."

"Nothing dude." He replied looking up at Joe who was staring back at him as if he didn't believe a word of it. "I swear man. We're just friends. She's going through some heavy shit man and I'm just here to help." He said as the waitress returned with their coffee. Joe watched Colby for a minute and noticed the tone of his friend's voice change and his smile fade at the mention of Dani just being a friend. The waitress took their breakfast order and quickly walked away.

"And you want more?" Joe asked catching Colby of guard. Wide and confused eyes met Joe's; you can't hide the truth from me, knowing brown ones.

"What?"

Joe sighed as he took a sip of his steaming hot coffee. "With Jon's sister. You want to be more than just friends."

Colby nodded as he wrapped his hands around the hot mug of coffee. "I've liked her for years, but she an I have always been in two different social groups. I've never been the type of guy she's into. She's into the jocks and popular hot people. The people who have made me and others like me live a fucking life of misery and humiliation." He said as the irritation rose in his voice with every spoken word. "I'll never be on her level."

"Look, I didn't know you back during high school, but according to what I've heard from Jon you were quite the nerd with the baggy clothes, the glasses, you know the works." Joe chuckled and Colby nodded. He hated the thought of that Colby but still managed a small smile as he took a sip from his coffee. "Well, to be honest man I don't see that guy anymore. I see an alright looking man that I'm sure could get any woman he wanted."

"Any woman sure, but it's not just any woman I want. It's been Dani for thirteen years." He replied as the waitress returned with their breakfast.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked looking at both men who shook their heads. "Alright then guys, enjoy." She said before walking off.

Joe shook his head as he took a bite from his eggs. "By any woman I meant Dani." He said as he swallowed his food. "Just tell her how you feel."

"And have her reject me?" He stated cutting his stack of pancakes in half. "I don't think I could handle it man. Especially since I'm going to be seeing more of her for a while until this divorce she's going through is finalized."

"If you keep holding back bro she may find somebody else." Joe pointed out. "Then how are you going to feel?" He asked looking over at Colby who shrugged. "I'll tell you how you'll feel." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "You'll feel regret man. Right now is a good time to let her know you have feelings." Colby twirled his slice of pancake in some syrup as he listened to everything Joe was telling him. "You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Joe stated more than asked as he watched Colby closely. He shrugged as he looked up and met Joe's gaze. "You will." He stated firmly. "You really like this girl I can tell, and I'd hate for you to lose your chance because you kept silent."

"We'll see man." Colby replied taking a bite of his pancake.

"You're stubborn as fuck." Joe stated. Colby smirked as they continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It said 930 in bright blue. He also noticed that Dani never came home last night. The side of the bed she normally slept was just as it was yesterday. He sat up and threw his legs onto the floor. He grabbed his phone and called the school.

The other line rang in his ear a few times before someone finally answered. "Clover Elementary." An older lady answered.

"I'm looking for Danielle Mathers." He told the lady.

"Danielle? Uhm...I don't think she came in this morning."

"What the hell do you mean she didn't come in this morning?" He asked as his temper began to flare up again.

"I think she called out, but I'm not sure." She replied. "If you hold a moment I'll check."

"Fine." He replied as he heard the lady put him on hold. A few moments past before she picked up once again.

"Sir?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Yes sir, she isn't here today."

Without a single word he ended the call and scrolled through his contacts until he got to Danielle's name. Danielle was riding back to the hotel with Jon when her phone started vibrating inside her purse. She unzipped it and pulled her phone out just enough to see who was calling her. When she saw who it was she glanced over at her brother before sliding it back into her purse, ignoring the call.

With each ignored ring, Jason felt another surge of anger bubble up deep inside. When the call went to voicemail, he was livid and boiling over in anger. He left an immensely vile voicemail and hung up the phone. "Fuck you Dani Mathers!" He yelled as he began typing her a text message.

* * *

Jon was halfway back to the hotel when Dani heard her phone vibrate against something in her purse indicating that Jason left a voicemail. She wasn't eager to hear what he had to say because she knew it would be full of nasty name calling and vulgar language. A few seconds later she heard another vibration. Curious she pulled her phone back out and glanced at the message that lit her screen.

 _Where the fuck are you? You better be on your way home you little cock sucking cunt. If I don't see you back at the apartment within the hour you're going to wish you never left, and whoever you're fuckin with...they are gonna wish they never got involved with you because I'll break their fuckin face. See you soon._

Dani exhaled heavily as she read over the message and shoved her phone back into her purse. Jon heard the exasperation escape his sister's mouth. He glanced over with concern in his blue eyes. "Everything okay?"

Dani surprised by her brother's sudden question looked over at him with wide blue eyes. She managed a small smile as she nodded her head. "Yeah."

Jon looked at her quizzically. He didn't believe her, but he didn't press on. He just nodded and pulled into the hotel parking lot. He didn't waste time searching for a spot closest to the doors. He just pulled into the first empty spot he found and quickly killed the engine. Dani had placed her hand on the door handle. She was about to open the door when she looked over at Jon who was sliding his keys and phone into his jean pockets.

"Thank-you, for helping me today." She told him with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He replied meeting his sister's gaze. After a couple seconds of silence he broke eye contact and opened his door.

"Jon." She called grabbing her brother's arm before he could get out. He sighed as he sat back and in his seat. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, just a bit hurt that's all." He replied. "I just don't understand why you opened up to Colby instead if me. I'm your fucking brother, Dani."

"It's not because I don't want you to know. I want you to know, but I know how quick you are to fly off the handle. I don't want you to get into trouble." Jon huffed and rolled his eyes at his sister's explanation. "I will tell you, but only when I'm ready." Jon nodded still upset by Dani's decision, but would not push her or force her into talking to him and without another word the two of them got out and walked into the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**First and foremost I want to say thank-you to all of my supporters who have stuck with me through out this story from late updates to dry chapters. All of you who have made this story a favorite and to those who are following, you guys are the best and I hope I haven't lost you guys. I promise things are going to pick up. I have a few ideas and twists coming up that I'm sure will surprise you. And thank-you to those who commented. :) I'm looking forward to more of your thoughts and comments. Reading what you guys have to say is the best part of getting a review. I enjoy reading each and everyone of them.**

 **Enjoy and I'm looking forward to what you guys have to say about this chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 16**

As morning turned into afternoon Jason was still at the apartment. It had been several hours since he left Dani that text and voicemail. He still hadn't heard a word from her, and he was pissed. Where the hell could she be and who's the fuck was she with. She had nobody to run to that lived near by.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. "Who the fuck is it?" He asked angrily as he looked through the peephole. Surprised by the angry growl that responded to the knock, Mr. Jaynes looked at the door curiously.

"My name is Tony Jaynes. I'm here on behalf of Danielle Good." He replied. Jason quickly unlocked the front door and swung it open to see the shorter stout looking man.

"The fuck you calling her Danielle Good?" He asked glaring at the older man. "Her name is Dani Mathers." He corrected the man. "She's my fucking wife.

"Yes sir." The man nodded. "But Danielle refuses to use your name and so I will address my client how she wishes to be addressed."

"The fuck does that mean?" He asked feeling his anger begin to boil once again.

"Danielle asked me to get this paper work to you as quickly as possible." He said handing over the manila envelope.

"What is it?" He asked snatching the envelope from the lawyer's hand.

"I'll let you open it." He replied. Jason looked at the man closely and curiously as he began opening the envelope. Once the flap was open he reached in and pulled out the paperwork. He looked at the cover page and then to the lawyer.

"Divorce papers?" He laughed. "Yeah okay." He replied sliding the papers back into the envelope and closing it back. "You tell Dani if she wants these papers signed..." He said slapping the envelope into the lawyer's chest. "Bring them to me her own fuckin self." He said as he stepped back and slammed the door shut leaving Mr. Jaynes at a loss for words.

* * *

It was right after lunch when the shield trio with Danielle walked into the back doors of the arena. "I'll catch you guys later." Joe said as he broke off from Jon, Colby, and Dani.

"So what is it you guys do?" She asked. Jon never got a chance to tell her what he did for a living because soon after Dani married Jason they lost all contact. One reason was because Jon wasn't happy with his sister's decision to marry that good for nothing pile of shit, and the other because Jason pretty much forbade Dani to talk to him.

To say Jon and Jason hated each other was an understatement. They despised one another, and if the two of them ever came in close proximity to one another they would fight until the death. That's another reason she hasn't said anything to him about what Jason has done to her. He would be on the warpath and he would do whatever it took to get his hands on Jason. He would destroy anything and everything in his path just to get to Jason. Friend or foe if you are in his way while on a mission he will not hesitate to rip you apart.

Jon smiled as he looked over at his sister, "We're professional wrestlers. Colby, Joe and I we're a team. We're called The Shield."

Dani nodded and smiled as she looked at her brother and Colby. "Also we have stage names." Colby explained. "I'm Seth Rollins, the brains of the group."

Dani's interest in her brother's and Colby's career peaked and she turned to her brother waiting for him to fill her in on his character. "Dean Ambrose, the smartass with the mouth that can't be filtered."

Dani laughed, "That's you anyway." She said playfully shoving him. "And Joe?" She asked.

"His name is Roman Reigns." Colby filled her in. "And I'm pretty sure it's obvious what he is."

"The muscle." They all said in unison.

"Wow this should be very interesting to see you guys fight." Dani said as she continued walking down the hall between her brother and Colby.

"Yeah, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Colby asked as all three of them stopped walking, and stood next to a closed door.

"You mean tonight?" She asked and Colby nodded.

"Tonight and every other night as long as it's something you want to do." Jon added turning to look at his sister.

"Seriously?" She asked looking back and forth between both men.

"Yeah you'll have an on stage costume that matches ours." Colby said pointing at himself and Jon. "But of course it'd be more feminine and sexy compared to ours, but you'll have your own stage name. Do you think it's something you would be interested in?"

"Well, it sounds interesting, but what would I be doing?" She asked.

Jon shrugged, "Standing ring side, supporting the three of us, and on occasion speak for us, but usually that's my job. I guess since you are my sister I could lay off the mic some and let you speak." He smiled.

"You?" Dani laughed. "You never shut up."

"If it means getting you a temporary job, I'll step down." Jon told her.

Dani smiled, "Thank-you Jon, that means alot." She said as she threw her arms around her brother's back and pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome." He replied as he hugged her back. "But it's not me you should be thanking." He said as they pulled away and he looked over Colby. "It was Colby's idea. I just agreed to it."

Dani smiled as she turned to look at Colby. "Thank-you." She said as she reached over and pulled him into a hug. "But do you think they'll let me join you guys?"

Colby shrugged as they pulled apart. "Im sure I could talk her into it." He nodded and Dani looked at him curiously. "Stephanie has a soft spot for me." He smirked and Dani cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Soft spot?" Jon chuckled. "More like hotspot." Colby glared at Jon for that uncalled for comment as he reached over and knocked on the door. Dani looked over at Colby curious as to how he felt about this Stephanie person. Her brother's comment played over and over again in her head.

A few seconds later the door opened and a very pretty woman answered. She had long brown hair that looked silky smooth with beautiful bright blue eyes. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Dani met the woman's gaze and couldn't help but feel small next to her. She felt like a child standing next to this lady, and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of this lady when it came to Colby.

"Hi boys." She greeted giving Jon a quick look over before looking over at Colby with a smile. She didn't even acknowledge Danielle who was glaring at her with annoyance as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hi Steph." Colby greeted with a smile of his own. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Stephanie smiled at Colby. "Of course." She nodded as she took a step back towards her office. "Step into my office." She said as Colby placed a hand on Dani's shoulder and gently pushed her over towards Jon so he could walk past and that's when Stephanie finally noticed her. She gave Dani a curious stare before turning back to Colby who stepped into her office. She shot Dani another glance as she shut the door behind her.

Jon noticed the exchange of looks past between Dani and Stephanie. "Everything okay?" He asked as he gave his sister a slight push so they could start walking towards the dressing room.

"Yeah, but I don't like her." She answered as she glanced over at her brother. "Did you see how she was looking at me? What the fuck did I do to her."

"Appeared with Colby." Jon replied. "Now she feels like she's got someone to look out for."

"So do they have a history or something?"

Jon shook his head. "Nah, Steph wants more with him, but Colby won't let it happen because one she's married an another because he's kind of got somebody else in mind." He told her with a smile. Dani only smiled shyly as they continued to walk down the hall towards the dressing room.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Stephanie asked as Colby took a seat in one of the chairs and she sat down on the end of her desk across from him. Her legs crossed politely and her hands rested behind her on the table. She was leaning back slightly on to her hands. Colby knew exactly what the company princess was up to. She was being flirty and seductive.

"I was wondering if you could help my friend out?"

"How so?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, she's going through a hard time right now, and she needs a job."

"So you want me to give this girl a job?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What kind of job?" She asked pushing herself up so she was no longer leaning back.

Colby shrugged. "I was thinking maybe she could join the shield." Stephanie eyed him suspiciously. "I mean like a manager or something not a wrestler."

"Are you talking about that girl that was just with you and Jon?"

"Yeah."

Stephanie sat up and began slowly walking towards him. Her hips a perfect sway, and Colby found himself staring at her body. His eyes slowly sliding up her body until he found her beautiful blues. "Is she a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked looking down at Colby who was still seated.

"No." He answered and Stephanie smiled.

"I guess I can see what I can do." She replied as she grabbed Colby's hand and pulled him to his feet. "She will however need some work done hair and make-up wise, but I'm sure I can get her in by tonight." She told him as her hands ran up his muscled arms until they locked at the back of his neck.

"Thank-you Steph. I appreciate this it means alot."

"Anything for you." She replied as she leaned in towards him to the point that when they spoke their lips brushed. "But." She whispered gazing up into Colby's big brown eyes. "If I do this for you, you owe me something in return." She said as she closed the centimeter of a gap between their lips and pressed their bodies together, kissing him softly. Colby just stood there. He couldn't kiss her back.

"Steph, you know how I feel about this." He whispered back as he pulled away from the kiss. "You're married."

"So." She shrugged. "It'll be a one time thing." She whispered into his ear before placing a soft kiss on his neck. She then grinded her hips into his slightly growing erection.

"Steph..." He whispered her name, but just as he said her name she opened her mouth wider and sucked at the pulse on his neck. A deep groan escaped his throat as she continued sucking and kissing at the pulse. He closed his eyes and unconsciously tilted his head back giving her more access to his neck.

"One time Colby." She whispered against his neck. "And I can guarantee your little friend a secure job." She smiled as she slowly pulled away from him. Her eyes were half lidded with lust as she looked up at the younger man.

"One time?" He asked. Stephanie nodded as she pressed her lips against his neck placing soft kisses all the way down to the tip of his collarbone.

"One time." She replied in a soft whisper as she kept one hand around his neck and slid the other up his shirt running the tips of her fingers over his well defined abs.

"No strings attached?" He questioned as he felt himself getting aroused even more by Stephanie's lips sucking and tongue licking at the throbbing pulse on his neck. There was no doubt that Colby found the older woman attractive and pleasant to look at, but he was by far attracted to Dani much more. "Once and not ever again?"

"No strings attached." Stephanie told him. "Once and your friend gets a job and we can go on like nothing ever happened." She said as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine." He agreed. "When and where do I meet you?" He asked.

"Is right here, right now bad timing?" She asked pulling him over to her desk.

"Kind of." He replied as she shoved him down into her office chair.

"Too bad." She said as she opened her side drawer and pulled out her small cosmetics bag and unzipped it pulling out a condom.

"Do you carry those with you everywhere?" He asked as she pulled her dress up just enough to sit on his lap comfortably.

"Just ever since you came in to the company." She told him as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Ever since I saw you I wanted to feel you." She said as she pulled back and began unfastening his belt. She then looked up and met his gaze. She smirked briefly before closing the gap between their lips once again. Only this time he kissed her back and wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him as she deepened the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I'm guessing many of you liked my twist. :) I also have a couple more surprises in the upcoming chapters. Thank-you guys for your comments, your faves, and follows. I hope you enjoy the new update, and as usual guys I'm looking forward to all your thoughts and comments.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 17**

Dani was sitting down on the sofa in the dressing room as Jon and Joe were in the back stalls getting dressed for a rehearsal match when her phone began vibrating again. She unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone. It was her lawyer Mr. Jaynes. She quickly grabbed her purse and stepped outside the dressing room and accepted the call.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jaynes." She answered as she quickly walked down the hall towards the exit. She pushed the handle in and stepped outside.

"Good afternoon Ms. Good." He smiled as he spoke to his client. "I just stopped by to give Jason the paperwork."

"Did he sign the papers?" She asked walking back and forth down the sidewalk.

"No ma'am." He replied sadly. "I tried Ms. Good but he said that he won't sign them unless you bring the papers to him."

She sighed in frustration. "Sounds like something that asshole would say."

"What would you like me to do, Ms. Good?" He asked.

"I'll have my brother or someone drop me by the office tomorrow morning." She replied. "Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds good Ms. Good. What time should I expect you?"

"Is 9am okay?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Have a good rest of the afternoon."

"Yes sir Mr. Jaynes, you too." She said as she ended the call and leaned up against the brick wall and stared out at the highway traffic as she was wondered how she would talk Jon into taking her to see Jason.

* * *

"Fuck Steph." Colby panted as he tried to recollect himself and come back down from an intense orgasm.

Stephanie smiled and exhaled a deep breath. "That was great, Colby." She told him as she leaned forward and tried to kiss the younger man. Instead of meeting his lips she met his cheek. He had turned his head just as she began leaning forward. She pulled back and glared at him. She was confused and slightly offended, but she pulled up off of him and straightened her dress back out. "Tell your little friend I'm ready to talk to her." She said, annoyance clear in her tone.

Colby sighed heavily at Stephanie's unpleasant change in attitude as he stood to his feet and quickly fixed his pants. She went from happy and easy going to unhappy and harsh. "Steph, you said it was just a one time thing." He said as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail that hung at the nape of his neck.

"It was." She replied. "Now bring her to me before I change my mind." She stated firmly. Colby said nothing he just exhaled in frustration and rolled his eyes as he walked past the company princess towards the door. "Who is she anyway?" She asked turning to look at Colby her arms folded across her chest.

Colby stopped once Stephanie's question left her lips. His hand on the door knob. "Her name is Danielle." He replied. "She's Jon's sister."

"And you?" Stephanie asked and Colby turned to look at her. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Colby was silent a moment before he nodded. "Yeah." Stephanie nodded and turned back around. She walked a few steps before turning back around and sitting down in her chair.

"Go on now and bring Danielle to me." She said as she rolled her chair up to the desk. Colby turned the doorknob and quickly walked out closing the door behind him. He was about to walk to the dressing room when he heard the back doors click shut and saw Dani standing back there.

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He wondered why she was outside alone. He wondered where Jon and Joe were. Also seeing her made him feel incredibly guilty for what just transpired between he and Stephanie, but he had to. He had to help Dani out.

Swallowing hard, swiping aside his guilt, and painting on a fake smile he began walking over to Dani who was placing her phone back into her purse. "Hey!" He greeted with forged happiness that Dani immediately saw through.

"Hey." She replied looking up to meet his gaze. She saw an unhappiness in his brown eyes she didn't see earlier. A sadness that she had not seen before his meeting with Stephanie. A dreariness that she was confident he was trying desperately hard to hide from her "Is everything alright." She asked.

Another fictitious smile pulled at the corners of Colby's lips. "Yeah, everything is fine." He replied. "Stephanie is ready for you."

Dani nodded. She knew Colby wasn't telling her the truth, but right now wasn't a good time. "Thank-you." She smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Their eyes met as she slowly pulled away from his cheek. Colby smiled his first genuine smile since his encounter with Stephanie.

"I'll walk you." He said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her ahead. It wasn't but a couple second walk, but Colby led her to Stephanie's make shift office. Once at the door he rapped his knuckles on the closed door before opening it and popped his head in.

Stephanie smiled at the sight that stood at her door. "I thought you'd be back, but so soon?" She teased with a flirtatious smile.

"No Steph." He replied the tone of his voice read pure exasperation. "I brought Dani."

"Who?" She questioned unfamiliar with the name.

"Danielle." He replied. "You know the girl you said you'd give her a job."

"Oh yes." She replied her voice taking on a more serious not so pleasant tone. "Your friend, Jon's sister." She said rolling her chair back to her desk. "Bring her in."

Colby nodded and pushed open the door just enough to reveal to Stephanie a short blonde haired girl. Stephanie looked at her with disapproving eyes and frown to match. The girl was young and pretty, prettier than she remembered from earlier. She had decent style in clothing as she was wearing a cute black lace tank top and skinny stretch fit mint green pants. Her hair style was cute too. A high ponytail that held her curly blonde hair beautifully over her shoulder.

Danielle quickly noticed that she was not so welcomed by this business woman. She looked over and up at Colby who recognized the concern in those beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a reassuring nod. "It'll be fine." He whispered not once taking his eyes away from those mesmerizing blues that were locked onto his.

Stephanie noticed the intimacy in the silent stare Colby and Dani were sharing and cleared her throat. Stephanie managed a smile. Although fake, she still managed once Dani looked her way. "Welcome to my office." Dani nodded and smiled back nervously. "Colby you may leave." She said tearing her gaze away from Danielle to look at Colby. "I got it from here." She said as she got up from her seat and began walking over towards them and wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulders and slowly pulled her away from Colby. "I'll take good care of her." She smirked as she ran her eyes over Colby's body.

Colby eyed Stephanie suspiciously as he stepped out of the office and walked away clearly annoyed. He was beginning to think his personal interaction with Stephanie earlier was a mistake. He was beginning to think the princess was going back on her word of _'no strings attached.'_

"Fuck!" He grumbled as he kicked open the dressing room door.

"So, you ready to join The Shield?" Stephanie asked as she sat Danielle down in a empty chair before taking a seat across from her.


	18. Chapter 18

**I've gotten a couple criticizing comments about Dani joining The Shield. Some were friendly others not so much. I just want to say I'm sorry if you didn't like the idea, and I'm sorry if y** **ou didn't like the twist. As I always say...You win some and you lose some. I hate the fact I may have lost a few but I'm sure I'll gain a few in return. Before closing out my note I will say that this is my story and everything is already planned out. I know what I'm doing and I know where I'm going. As I said a chapter ago, I have another idea or so coming up. So I hope you all stick around to see it.**

 **Anyway...here is the latest update. To those of you still reading I hope you enjoy and thank-you so much for your support.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Danielle is it?" Stephanie asked as she stared at the younger woman from across the desk.

Dani nodded and swallowed hard as the older lady's eyes stared straight at her without even a single blink. "People call me Dani for short." She replied nervously.

Stephanie arched an eyebrow at the girl. Since when had they become so informal? "Danielle it is then." She stated and Dani nodded. Danielle couldn't recall a moment in her life that she felt so uncomfortable and unwelcomed as she felt right now. Stephanie knew she was intimidating the girl and she was enjoying every second of it. She smiled as she stood up from the desk. "Let's go Danielle." She said as she walked past the younger girl towards the door. "We got lots of work to do and only limited time to do it." She said opening the door. "Let's get moving." She said as she walked out the office. Danielle followed quickly behind.

* * *

Jon had just come around the corner and out of the dressing stall when his eyes landed on a frustrated and angry looking Colby who had sat himself down on the dressing room couch, staring off into space. He looked at his younger team mate curiously before speaking.

"Everything okay, buddy?" He asked pulling the other man from his thoughts. Colby looked over at his partner who was already dressed and ready for the night's show.

"Yeah." He replied his tone of voice unconvincing. He knew if he could hear through his own lie, he was pretty damn sure Jon could too. "Just got a lot on my mind." He said as he got up from the couch and began unzipping his bag. He had to break eye contact. The more he looked at Jon the harder that pang of guilt kicked him in the gut. He just couldn't look this man in the eyes after what he had done to this guy's sister. How could he do this to Dani and why? The more he thought about it the angrier he got and the quicker he dug through his bag for his ring attire. It wasn't long after that Joe had emerged from the back of the dressing room and caught a glimpse of Colby and his aggravation and glanced over at Jon.

"Well don't let whatever it is get to ya too much." Jon said as he walked towards the door. "We got a big match tonight." He said looking back at Colby before walking out the door with Joe right behind him.

"Yeah." Colby mumbled as the door closed behind his two team mates. "Easy for you to say. You didn't fucking just have sex with the boss's daughter, who by the way is married while you know good fucking well you have strong feelings for another woman." He said and with each passing word his voice grew sharper until by the end of the statement he was yelling. His anger getting the best of him, he kicked his bag across the room. "I'm a fucking idiot." He yelled in frustration.

* * *

Stephanie led Dani down the hall where all the hair and make-up tables were set up. She led her to a lady who was set up towards the back. "Brandi!" Stephanie called as she quickly approached the older lady. "Are you busy?" She asked as the lady turned to look to speak. She had just opened her mouth getting ready to respond when the company princess interrupted her. "Of course you're not." She smiled stopping a few feet away. "I have a job for you." She said stepping aside to reveal a very timid looking Dani. "She needs her hair trimmed and rid of all the raggedy ends. Also she needs to be lightened. Make her platinum and straighten her ragged curls." She demanded as she grabbed the young lady's arm and pulled her forward. "Dye the ends of her hair black and give her a natural looking make-up with white eyeshadow." She said as Dani sat down nervously in the chair. "After all she's a part of the shield." She smirked glancing over at the young lady. "I'll be back in a few with her attire." She said before spinning on her heel and heading back down the hall.

Once Stephanie was gone Brandi began getting everything set up for Danielle that was demanded by the boss's daughter. "Is she always so..." Dani trailed off not finding the proper word to close out her sentence.

"Bitchy?" Brandi finished for her.

"Well, I was gonna say demanding and intimidating, but that works too."

Brandi nodded, "Yes everyday, and it's worse when she doesn't like you."

Dani was curious now. "But why would she want to intimidate me?"

Brandi shrugged, "I dunno maybe she feels threatened by you.

"That's what my brother said, but why. I have nothing on her. She's beautiful, rich, and powerful. She can get whatever she wants by walking into a room."

"It might not be about that." Brandi suggested. "It might be something else completely. You're a part of the Shield now, right?"

"Yes thanks to Colby."

Brandi stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to look at the still confused expression on the younger lady's face. "Do the two of you have a thing?" She asked.

"Me and Colby, no." She quickly responded.

"Is there any favoritism you show each other?"

Dani smiled, "You're asking if we like each other?"

Brandi smiled, "Yeah."

Dani nodded. "Yes, Colby has liked me for a very long time."

Brandi nodded, "And you? Do you like him?"

She smiled and a light pink tinge painted her cheeks. "He's growing on me." She replied.

"Well there's the answer to your question." Brandi stated.

"What?"

"You have stolen all the attention away from her." She said. "She figures if she scares you off all of Colby's attention will be focused on her."

"So, does Colby like her too?"

Brandi shrugged, "I'm not sure. That's something you'd have to ask him."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Stephanie left Dani with Brandi. She had Dani's stage attire in her hand as she walked down the hall towards hair and make-up. "Just about done Brandi?" She asked stopping a few feet away from the make-up artist.

Brandi nodded as she placed the finishing touches on Dani's make-up. "Yes ma'am." She said stepping away from Danielle, revealing for the first time the new Dani. She looked great and it didn't please the boss's daughter at all.

"Well, I have to say you did amazing Brandi." Stephanie said staring over at Dani. "I can't even tell that she's the same flesh and blood as Jon anymore. Come now Danielle we have to see what adjustments need to be done to this outfit."

Dani nodded and followed Stephanie down the hall towards an open dressing room. "Put this on." She demanded. Dani took the outfit and closed the door. A few minutes later Danielle stepped out of the dressing room in a snuggly fit black swat style elastic cutout catsuit that zipped in the front with a black and silver belt around her waist and a pair of black fingerless gloves, with a black hat placed on top of her head. A pair of black high heeled stilettos completed her ensemble. Stephanie was surprised how well she pulled the look off. "How does it feel?" She asked. "Any adjustments need to be done?"

Dani shook her head. "Its a little tight but it'll be alright."

"Good." Stephanie nodded. "Welcome to WWE Dominique Matrix." She said turning her back to Dani. "Your boys are down at the ring rehearsing for their match for tonight." She said as she walked off down the hall.

"We're done?" Dani asked. Stephanie said nothing as she continued down the hall towards her office. Danielle shrugged and assumed she was free to go. She closed the door behind her and began following Stephanie hoping she could find her way towards the front and where her brother was.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys! It's been so freaking long! I'm so sorry guys but I've been the busiest I have been in a very long time. So much has been going on these past few months. I'm so sorry, but I want to thank-you all for being so very patient with me. Also I want to thank-you all for the faves, comments, and follows. They mean so much to me, and really believe it or not they keep me going. So anyway guys here is the new chapter, long awaited for I'm sure. :) Please guys enjoy and I can't wait to hear from you.**

 **Chapter 19**

After following Stephanie for a while Dani found her way to the front and headed towards where gorilla was set up. She walked up the stairs and through the curtains and before she knew it she was standing at the top of the stage. She didn't notice the three guys in the ring were the ones she was looking for. She was too mesmerized by how big the arena really was. She looked around at all the empty seats and wondered if tonight all these seats would be full. It was wrestling. How entertaining could it really be?

Joe looked over towards the stage when a standing figure caught his attention. He smiled as he looked over at Jon and Colby. "Guys we got company." He said nodding over at the stage. Colby hoped to God it wasn't Stephanie. He didn't want to see her right now or really anymore today for that matter, but he followed Joe's gaze to the stage. It was Dani, and she was all dressed in her stage attire and made up. Finally she noticed the three men in the ring. She smiled as she began making her way down the ramp. Colby couldn't help but smile back. She looked amazing.

Joe nodded his approval of her new image as well, but Jon wasn't too happy. "The hell they do to you?" He asked heatedly as she began walking up the steel steps to the ring. Her heels clanking loudly against the metal, ringing throughout the quiet arena.

Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes as Joe pushed the ropes down allowing her to enter the ring. "Cool your jets Jon." She told him. "It's just my image, right?" She asked looking at Joe and then Colby who nodded before turning back to her brother who was staring wide eyed and angry.

"Did they have to make you so fucking slutty?" He yelled as he looked over his sister's makeover in disgust.

"Jon." Joe tried to interject, but it went ignored.

"What the hell did they call you? Something slutty I'm sure."

"Dominique Matrix." She replied.

Jon mimicked his sister silently and Joe interjected again. "Jon, relax bro she looks good." He stated. "She doesn't look nasty." Dani looked over at Joe and smiled. He returned the smile as Jon glared at him, still furious at what they had done to his little sister.

"Yeah." Colby agreed. "She looks amazing." He smiled not taking his eyes away from Dani.

Jon then turned his attention to Colby and shot him a dirty look. "Of course you'd say that." He spoke quietly, but just loud enough for only Colby to hear. "You've been wanting her for years."

A moment of silence past between everyone as Colby and Jon remained focused on one another. "Thanks guys." She smiled looking at Joe and then Colby as she broke the tension that filled the ring.

"I need a break." Jon said as he looked at his sister once more before falling to the mat and sliding out of the ring. Dani, Joe, and Colby watched as Jon marched up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"He'll be fine in a bit." Dani said as she turned back around to face Joe and Colby. "Just let him cool down."

"I guess he's not used to seeing his baby sister so womanized." Joe stated and Colby smiled.

* * *

Afternoon turned into evening and just as Danielle predicted Jon's temper cooled. He still didn't approve, but he had come to accept his sister's image and now they were standing at the entrance to the seated middle section waiting on their music cue. They had rehearsed their entrance all afternoon until they settled for the one they liked the most.

As they were waiting Dani peaked around the corner and looked around the arena. She would have never thought wrestling would be so popular. "There's so many people!" She exclaimed as she pulled away from the corner to look at the guys she would be leading down to the ring in just a few moments.

Joe nodded. "Just wait until you see what's above and behind us."

Dani looked surprised. "Seriously?" The guys laughed at her statement and not a second later their entrance music blared over the arena's sound system, and the building erupted in cheers.

"Ready?" Colby asked over the music. Danielle nodded as she peaked around the corner of their entry way. Her stomach immediately knotted up in both excitement and fear. "Lead us to the ring m'lady." He stated with a smile. Danielle glanced back at him and returned the smile. She nodded before turning around. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she stepped out of the center opening and began leading the boys down the stairs towards the barricade.

Their formation made a diamond as Danielle lead the pack. Jon was at a diagonal angle behind her to the right. Colby was at a diagonal angle behind her to the left, and Joe was directly behind Dani only a few feet away.

Jon's ears were soon filled with the sounds of catcalls, whistles and a lot of uncalled for statements as his sister led the way to the barricade. He wanted to share a few words with the nasty guys who spoke to his sister, but he had to remain sane and in character. He had to remember they were talking to Dominique Matrix not Danielle Good. Even though he didn't like the attention his sister was getting...she on the other hand was eating it up. She was fitting into her role perfectly.

Finally they made it to the barricade. Jon and Colby took their places beside Dani. She spread her arms and wrapped them around the shoulders of her brother and Colby who quickly and easily lifted her over the cushioned barricade.

"Who's the lucky hound?" Jon heard a male fan in the front row ask as he and Colby lifted Dani over to the other side. "Who's tapping that fine ass at the end of the night? Is it you Ambrose?"

Jon could feel the anger inside of him boiling. He wanted so bad to punch the mother-fucker in the face. He turned around and glared at the fan who made that crude comment. No one talks to his sister that way, and gets away with it. After a good long stare at the fan he turned around and closed his eyes. He silently counted to ten as he and Colby climbed over the barricade followed by Joe. Dani could feel the heat in her cheeks at the man's statement but tried to play it off.

Dani climbed the steel steps and took her place in the center of the ring with her boys standing next to her. It wasn't but a few minutes later their opponents joined them in the ring. The three other guys in the ring was the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan.

The trio hadn't taken their eyes off of Dani once since they began walking down the ramp. It creeped her out especially the smile that painted Bray Wyatt's face and the wide eyed stare of Luke Harper. The sheep mask was a bit much too and she found herself backing up into Joe and Colby.

"What a pretty one." Bray stated his eyes directly set on Dani. Jon took a step forward allowing room for Joe and Colby to space apart giving Dani room to step out. Colby wrapped an arm around the front of her waist and gently pulled her back towards the ropes. He used his foot to hold down the ropes so she could get to the stairs. She glanced back at the creepy guys before climbing down the stairs. Bray caught her looking at him. He smiled and waved at her as the bell rang and he and Jon locked up in the center of the ring.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I got some comments and even a few new follows and favorites and that excites me. I love you guys support and I love hearing your thoughts and comments, so thank-you all very much.**

 **Chapter 20**

It had been a great night and Dani really enjoyed being ringside for the guys match. The Wyatt guys were a bit intimidating and creepy, but she enjoyed the match. She was also happy to get out of that skin tight cat suit and into something a bit more comfortable. They were now all riding in the SUV that Joe had rented and were heading back to the hotel.

"So did you have fun tonight, Dani?" Joe asked as he glanced back at her through the rearview mirror.

She nodded as she glanced back up at him. "I did. The Wyatt's are creepy though, and by the way they were staring at me I thought they were about to come after me."

Colby smiled as he turned to look at Dani seated beside him. "That's just their characters. They wouldn't physically harm you, and even if they did try something I wouldn't let them." He told her being sure not to take his eyes away from her beautiful blue ones. Dani smiled shyly as he continued talking. "I wouldn't even let them get within 50ft of you."

"Possessive much?" Jon joked as he glanced back at the two of them in the backseat a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Colby chuckled.

Jon turned back around and faced forward his smile fading. "I know I was about ready to beat the hell out a fan tonight for the shit that came out his mouth."

"I know." Joe replied. "I heard. What a fucking asshole."

A few minutes later Joe pulled up at the hotel dropping everyone off at the front while he went and parked the car. It wasn't long before Joe met up with them again. "Sleeping arrangements?" Joe questioned. "How are we doing this?" He asked looking over at Jon as they stood inside the doorway.

Colby shrugged, " I guess Joe and I can get a room that way Dani can stay with Jon."

Joe nodded, "Sounds good. You guys okay with that?"

"Yeah sounds fine." Jon replied and Dani nodded a slight frown on her face that Colby immediately noticed. He didn't say a word though as he followed behind Jon and Dani with Joe pulling up the rear.

* * *

The next morning Danielle woke up. Jon was still sleeping, so she pulled out a plain t-shirt that belonged to Jon. She looked over it to be sure there wasn't any hidden logos or names that would give away who she was staying with, and grabbed a shower. After showering she slipped on her brother's shirt and her pants from yesterday. She threw her newly cut and styled hair into a messy bun before grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes. She had just stood up ready to leave when she heard Jon's groggy morning voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked causing her to freeze in spot before slowing turning around to face her brother.

"Out." She replied casually. "I was hungry and I was going to get some breakfast."

Jon looked at her with one eyebrow arched. "You know I'm not buying that." He told her. "I can tell by the speed in which you are talking that you're lying to me. So tell me Dani where are you headed?"

"Jon I really don't want to talk about it." She stated. "I'll be back in a little while."

"You're off to see Jason, aren't you?" He asked sitting up in bed. His pale features quickly clouding up with anger.

"I have some business to take care of." She told him. "I didn't tell you, but Jason refused to sign the divorce papers. He said he won't sign them unless I bring them to him."

Jon shoved the covers off of him and quickly stood to his feet. "Ya ain't going there without me." He told her as he quickly walked past her to the bathroom. He quickly turned the water on and hopped in the shower. Dani huffed as she plopped down on the edge of her bed and waited for Jon.

They were now in Joe's rental car. Just she and Jon. After stopping at the lawyer's office to collect the papers she showed Jon the way to the apartment. Jon pulled into the apartment complex where his sister and Jason lived. "Pull into the building across from mine." She told him and he did as he was told. He shifted the gear into park and was about to get out when Dani grabbed his arm. "No." Jon glared over at his sister and jerked his arm away. "Stay in the car. Please." She begged.

"Fuck no." He replied. "I'm bout to give this fucker a piece of my mind and the beating of a lifetime."

"Jon no!" She said grabbing his arm again. "I don't want things to get out of control. I don't need you going to jail." She said making sure her brother noticed the desperation in her eyes and voice. "I won't be long." She told him and slowly he began to relax and he sat back in his seat.

"Five minutes Dani." He told her his voice calmer but still angry. "You longer than five minutes I'm going in."

"Fine." She agreed just to keep him calm. "I'll be right back." She said as she stepped out of the SUV and headed across the parking lot to her apartment. She quietly turned the knob and found it to be unlocked. She slowly opened the door to see Jason sleeping on the couch with beer bottles on the floor and television still going. She wasn't surprised to see the place trashed. She just shook her head and slammed the manila envelope on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Jason startled awake looked to see Dani standing in front of him. A sick smile painted his face. "Well look who came back home." He said as he stood to his feet and began walking towards her. Usually she'd start backing away, but this time she stood her ground.

"Sign the papers Jason." She demanded ignoring his previous comment as she looked up into his angry and intense eyes.

"Why you want out so bad?" He asked as he examined her new hair color that was thrown up into that messy bun. "You got a new guy?" He asked as he pulled the hair tie out and let her damp hair fall to her shoulders. "Must be rich if you got a new look." He said his eyes leaving her hair to return back to her eyes.

"Sign the fucking papers Jason." She demanded calmly.

"I'm not signing a fucking thing." He told her. "You're mine Dani." He told her as he wrapped his hands around her arms and backed her into the wall. "You remember the other night?" He said pressing his body into hers. "I owned you then, and I'll own you now." He said fumbling with the button on her jeans. Dani again started to try and fight back. She didn't want a repeat of the other night.

"No Jason stop." She demanded half panicked.

* * *

"Get off her!" Came a voice from the doorway, but before Jason could register who it was we was being thrown over the coffee table. The sound of beer bottles breaking filled the room as Jason fell to the ground. "You alright?" Jon asked as he turned to look at his sister. Dani nodded as the tears began to burn her eyes.

"Go to the car." He told her. "I got this and I won't leave until these papers are signed."

"Jon no." She begged grabbing his arm. "Come with me. We'll call the police. He's dangerous."

"I fucking doubt that." He said. "Go Dani." Without another word Dani quickly left leaving Jon and Jason to battle there differences. "I've always hated you." Jon spat like he had some sort of disgusting lingering taste in his mouth.

"Feeling is mutual, Jon." He smirked. "I've always wanted to killl you. If it wasn't for you Dani wouldn't be trying to leave. I'm sure you've been convincing her ever since high school." He said as he pulled open the end table drawer.

"Yeah you're right I've been telling her for years you're nothing but a piece of shit, and I think she has finally realized it." He stated. "Sign the fucking papers Jason."

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so." He said as he retrieved a gun from the end table with a couple bullets. "Maybe with you dead Dani will come crawling back to me." He said as he loaded the gun and took aim at Jon.

Jon laughed. "I don't think so. She's happy where she's at, so kllling me won't solve that for you. I'm also pretty positive killing me will only cause you more trouble than it's worth." He told him. "So sign the fucking papers or I'll make you sign tthem myself."

A few minutes later they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Jason quickly put the gun back in the drawer. It was an apartment complex security guard. "Everything okay gentlemen?" He asked. "A couple neighbors said they heard yelling and a girl running down the stairs.

Jon looked over at Jason who shook his head. "Yes sir." He said pulling a pen from the drawer he had just put the gun back in. "Just settling some business." He said taking a seat on the couch and pulling the papers from the packet.

"Alright sorry to bother you."

"Actually sir." Jon spoke. "We have had some disagreements. I was wondering if you don't mind sticking around to be sure he doesn't get out of hand."

"Uh..yeah." The security officer agreed. Jason glared up at Jon before glancing down at the papers again and slowly began signing them. Jon couldn't help the wide smile that was on his face as he watched that piece of shit finally free his sister. Jason slipped the papers back into the packet and handed it over to Jon.

He got up and walked over to Jon. "This isn't over." He whispered. "I'll find you, my sister, and whoever the fuck she's fucking and destroy you all."

Jon smirked at Jason's comment. "I'd like to see you try." He said as he began walking to the door.

"Everything okay now boys?"

"Oh yes." Jon replied. "Thanks for sticking around. I was scared he was going to start throwing punches." Jon smirked as he looked back over his shoulder at Jason as he and the security officer walked down the stairs.

Jason flipped Jon the finger and he couldn't help but laugh. Jason slammed the front door shut. He was beyond angry now. He began breaking everything in his path as he stormed down the hall. He would not let Jon get away with forcing him to sign those papers. He would track the motherfucker down destroy him and whoever he was with and bring Dani back with him. She was his goddamnit and he'd be sure to make that known.

Jon returned to the SUV with a huge smile on his face. He handed her the envelope and smiled even wider as he saw his sister's eyes light up. "You're officially divorced." He told her as he started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"How'd you do it?" She asked as she opened the envelope and looked at the papers and sure enough his signature was on each one.

"I had a little help." He smiled as he pulled out of the complex back onto the main road.

"Jon!" She squealed reaching over to hug him. "Thank-you so much."

Jon smiled as he hugged her back. "You're welcome. Just next time don't go finding an asshole."

Dani smiled as they pulled away. "I won't." She told him.

Jon's smiled faded as he looked over at his sister. "I've done you a favor. Now you can return it." He told her. Dani nodded she knew what he wanted before he even said it. "I want to know the truth about you and Jason."

"I know." She replied her brief happiness gone as they returned back to the hotel.

On the way back and after dropping the papers off with lawyer, Dani told Jon everything and up to what happened the night she stayed with Colby. Jon was livid as he pulled the car into an empty space at the hotel and they both got out.

"If he ever comes near you again you better find a way to restrain me because I'll be in prison for murder." Was all he could say before he walked off in the opposite direction of the hotel. He needed to walk and clear his mind before he did do something and wind up in jail.


	21. Chapter 21

**So guys another successful update. More follows and favorites which are always great. :) Also thanks for the comments as well guys. The comments are very much appreciated. I love receiving them and I love reading them. Please keep them coming and I'd also love to see a few more comments from my support team as well. Anyways guys thanks so much for the continued support. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual ones, but things are going to be ramping up here real soon, so guys stick with me if you want to know what's in store for our guys and Dani next. :) Thanks again guys, I'm looking forward to more comments. :)**

 **Chapter 21**

Dani didn't bother to stop Jon as he stormed off. He needed to calm down and release his frustration. Giving him his space was the best way to do that. She watched as he disappeared down the street before spinning on her heels and walking back into the hotel. She rode the elevator up to her room and started packing Jon's things. She had a feeling they'd be leaving for the next show sometime this afternoon or evening.

It had been about an hour since he left to take an anger stroll and now he had cooled off some and was headed back to the hotel. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He figured a few more steps in his walk would relax him a bit more. He opened the door to his floor when he saw Colby coming in from the elevator. It was pretty obvious he had just come back from his morning work out. He had on a pair of baggy gym shorts, and a black tank with a white towel around his shoulders, and his hair a frizzy mess thrown into a sloppy knot. They noticed each other immediately.

"You're back." Colby said as he started walking towards Jon. "I've been waiting for you guys." He said as Jon met him half way. "So, how'd it go?" He asked propping his shoulder against the wall.

"It went." He replied. "We got the papers sighed. She's officially divorced now."

"That's great to hear." He nodded. "How'd it go with Jason?"

Jon felt the anger begin to swell up again at the mention of that asshole's name, and Colby could feel the temperature in the air quickly change from lukewarm to freezing fucking cold. "Next time I see that fucker I'm gonna kill him with my fucking bare hands. Let him lay a fucking hand on her again and it'll be the last time he touches a damn thing. It's like I told Dani if he ever comes anywhere near her or me again someone will have to restrain me because I will beat the motherfucker to death."

"What the fuck happened?" Colby asked pushing himself off the wall as his protective feral instincts began to take over.

"Nothing happened. It's what could have happened if I wasn't there." Jon replied looking Colby square in the eyes. Dani told me about everything that fucker did to her up too when she stayed with you the night Joe and I showed up at your hotel room unexpectedly."

"So you know what happened the night she called me?"

Jon nodded, "And I swear to god Colby...if I wasn't there to catch him he was about ready to pull that shit again. He had her pinned to the fucking walk messing with her pants."

"Fucking asshole." Colby mumbled as he glanced down at the ground. "How is she?" He asked looking back over to Jon.

Jon nodded, "She's fine."

"She in your room?"

"Probably." Jon shrugged.

Colby nodded before slapping Jon on the shoulder. "See ya in a bit." He said as he walked past him to the room he and Joe were sharing. Jon nodded before heading in the opposite direction of Colby towards his room.

* * *

It wasn't but an hour later that there was a knock on Jon and Dani's door. Dani was sitting against the headboard on the wall closest to the window watching a movie while Jon played a game on his phone. Jon glanced over at his sister to see her totally engrossed in some mystery flick with her knees pull to her chest as she bit at her fingernail. He figured she didn't hear the knock, so he got up and unlocked the door.

"Hey." Colby smiled.

"Hey man." He said stepping aside allowing him to walk in. "What's up? You look like your dressed to go out. A crisp blue t-shirt, black pants, new shoes." Jon joked around as he yanked the side of Colby's shirt. "Hell, your hair is even neatly pulled back." He said slapping him on the back of the head. Colby glared at Jon before playfully punching him on the side of the face.

"Shut up asshole." He laughed as he playfully shoved Jon into the wall. "I thought I'd take Dani out for some lunch." He replied as he saw Dani solely focused on the movie that played on the tv.

"Good luck man." Jon replied as he pushed himself off the wall. "She hasn't taken her eyes off that tv." He said as she looked up from the screen. A huge smile painted her face as she hoped up from the bed like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Until now." Jon chuckled as she took a place next to Colby's side.

"Hi." She greeted giving him a sideways hug that he didn't hesitate to return. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Well, I wanted to take you out to lunch, but if you're busy I can wait."

"No, I was just watching some shitty movie on the hotel line up." She replied.

"Now it's shitty." Jon laughed. "Didn't seem like that a few minutes ago." Dani glared at her brother for his comment.

"So where did you have in mind? Dani asked as she locked their arms together and started for the door.

Colby shrugged as he allowed her to lead them out the door. "Doesn't matter where ever you choose." He smiled at her as she opened the door and walked them out towards the elevator. "I also wanted to take you shopping for some clothes. You're definitely going to need some if you're going to be traveling with us.

"Shopping?!" She squealed. "I love shopping."

Colby laughed at the excitement radiating from Dani as they walked into the elevator. "I figured you would."

"I know the perfect place for shopping and lunch." Dani stated as the steel doors slide closed. Colby looked over at her curiously as he waited for her response. "The mall, and its in walking distance."

Colby nodded, "Alright, the mall it is then." He replied as the door slid open and let them into the lobby.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: It's been awhile guys I know, and I'm sorry, but life has been so incredibly busy. I hope to not make you guys wait so long next time. :) I do want to thank-you for your comments and favorites, but more so for your patience. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm looking forward to your comments.**

 **Chapter 22**

Once at the mall Dani headed straight to her favorite department store. She loaded Colby down with bags. He had at least eight bags; four on each arm. She then stopped at her favorite accessories store and picked up a few handbags, shoes, and jewelry. The lady behind the counter handed Danielle another four bags.

"Thank-you." Dani smiled as she took the bags and turned around to look at Colby. She playfully huffed as Colby held open his arms to show that he was loaded down. She then smiled and noticed the handles on the bag were wide enough that they would easily fit around his neck.

"What are you thinking?" Colby asked a smirk of his own pulling at the corners of his lips.

"This." She giggled as she stood on her tip toes and reached out for his neck. Colby nodded as he bowed his head allowing her to place the bags around his neck. She placed the final bad around his neck and he slowed pulled his head back up.

"Thank-you." She smiled.

He returned the smile. "You're welcome."

It had been a little while since they left the accessories shop Colby began to feel his body buckling from the weight of all Dani's shopping bags. "Dani?" He called out to her in a low groan. "Dani?" He called again finally getting her to turn around. "I maybe strong, but I'm gonna need a little help." Dani giggled as she had him bend down once again so she could get the bags from around his neck. Colby exhaled in relief as Dani took the bags from around his neck. "Thanks." He replied. "Anywhere else?" He asked as they began heading off to the food court.

"Just food." She replied. "All that shopping made me super hungry."

Colby nodded. He was relieved the shopping part was done. He spent well more than he had expected, but he couldn't tell her no. He hadn't seen her this happy and relaxed since she had came back into his life, so he wanted to keep that beautiful smile on her face for as long as he could.

Once at the foot court they stopped at the pizza place and grabbed a large pizza to split and a couple drinks. "Thank-you for today." She smiled as she placed her cup down on the table.

Colby smiled brightly. "Anything to see you happy."

Danielle smiled at his reply as she reached over and placed a hand on the side of his face that he leaned into. "You're too kind." She said as she gently stroked his soft beard. "Why?" She asked as his eyes met her's.

"You know why Dani." He replied softly his voice coming out deeper than he had planned on as his eyes remained focused on her's. "If I was able to do this thirteen years ago, I would have." He told her honestly. "Why do you continue to ask?"

"Because I want to hear it from you." She replied.

Colby sighed. He wanted to admit his feelings for her, but he couldn't. Right now wasn't a good time with her being newly divorced and the issues he's been having with Stephanie. "Not right now Dani."

She looked slightly offended by his comment as she pulled away from him and dropped her hand from his face. Without her hand against his cheek he felt an immediate chill pass over him. "Why not?"

Colby shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Dani. They were having a good time up until now. "Its not a good time right now. You're just newly divorced."

"Who the fuck cares." She replied the anger inside her quickly bowling over. "My love for Jason died years ago. I stuck around because I was scared. Scared of what he'd do if I tried to leave."

"Doesn't matter Dani." Colby replied trying to keep his calm. "The divorce needs time to settle."

"Fuck that." She said standing to her feet. "I'm leaving."

"The fuck you want me to say Dani?" Colby stated trying to stop her from leaving. "You know how I feel about you, and how I've felt for years. I shouldn't have to say anything."

"Why not?" She demanded. "You have a girlfriend or someone you don't want to find out that there's somebody else"

"What? No. No, there is nobody else."

"Then say it." She said as she began walking back over to Colby. "I just want to hear it from your lips." She told him as she took a seat in his lap. Both her legs thrown to one side and crossed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her hands together.

The entire time she was speaking to him he couldn't keep his eyes away from her beautiful pink lips. The temptation to kiss her right then in that moment was strong. The pressure to claim those lips only deepened as he recalled the night in the hotel room when he had picked her up. They had been so close to sharing a explosive moment that night. A moment he had been wanting to share with her for years, ever since they were in high school. Colby couldn't find his voice to say a word to Dani. He had become overwhelmed with pent down emotions.

He shook his head, "Dani I..." His voice came out deeper and more passionate than he had intended.

"You what?" She asked just as sultry as she bit her bottom lip and inched ever so closer towards his lips. Again Colby couldn't find his voice. Too much emotion was flowing through his veins.

He shook his head again as his eyes flicked between her eyes and lips. "Fuck it." He exhaled heavily as his eyes stopped at the bottom lip she had sucked into the corner of her mouth. "No words can describe how I feel in this moment." He told her as his heart rate quickened and his breathing hastened. "There is only one way I can do this Dani." He told her as one of his hands slid up to the middle of her back. "I've held back for thirteen years." He informed her.

Danielle smirked. "Do it." She encouraged. "I want you too."

A bout of nervousness washed over him. He had never felt this nervous about kissing someone, so why Dani? Why was she his undoing? He didn't know and quite frankly didn't care because right now...here she was sitting on his lap. Her lips only inches from his almost begging him to kiss her. Something he had always wanted and fantasized about as a nerdy teenaged boy.

His feelings overpowered him and he leaned forward, closing the gap between them. The moment their lips touched for the first time there was a moment that they felt as if they were the only ones in the food court better yet the only ones in the world. Time had stopped and the music had faded. It was just them sharing a moment that had been long waited for. The electricity between them sparked and he deepened the kiss rolling his tongue perfectly and gently against her's.

The feeling of his tongue sweeping against her's had awakened her body and senses. She hadn't felt this alive in years and it was an amazing feeling. She unlaced her fingers and snaked them up into the sides of his hair where she pulled out his hair tie allowing the two toned hair fall to his shoulders. She smiled through the kiss as she felt the soft damp curly locks fall over her fingers and hands. Another spark of electricity awakened her senses as she felt his tongue once again slide over her's and she gently but firmly dug her fingernails into his scalp getting an approving moan in return.

They were not sure how long they had been kissing before slowly pulling apart and reopening their eyes. "Damn." Danielle whispered through a giggle. Colby quietly chuckled at her comment as he pressed their foreheads together.

 **Did you notice Dani's mood swings? What is going on with her? What are your thoughts on what's bugging Dani?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. So much has been going on and still is, but however I finally managed to sit down and write a chapter. I want to thank-you all for your patience and support through out this story. I hope to have your continued support as I work to complete this story. I also hope my next update won't be so late. Also if there are any spelling errors I want to apologize ahead of time I was in a rush. So..sorry if words are misspelled.**

 **Chapter 23**

Four and a half months had gone by and Danielle was still working as a part of the shield. She was enjoying it and loved her new job, but she knew it was about time to let the guys know she was quitting. She had been harboring a secret now for four months, and it wouldn't be long before people start noticing.

Over the past couple of weeks Danielle has been in talk with her aunt Bethany about moving in for a while, and as of right now her aunt was the only one who knew her secret. Danielle zipped up her cat suit that was now a bit too snug for the last time. Tonight was the night she was going to tell the guys her secret. She walked to the mirror to look herself over. She nodded an approval as she slipped her hat on and walked out the dressing room towards Stephanie's office. She had to let the boss lady know that tonight was her last show as well.

She exhaled softly as she reached out and knocked on the door. "Come in." She replied from her desk. Danielle turned the knob and cracked it slightly.

"Evening Ms. McMahon."

Stephanie looked up from her laptop to see a timid Dani standing just outside. "Evening Ms. Good." She replied unenthusiastically. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know.." She began as Stephanie shut her laptop and looked up.

"Don't just stand there like a scared little girl. Get in here talk to me like a woman." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." She said as she walked in and closed the door.

Stephanie scanned Danielle's body with judging blue eyes as the younger woman approached her desk. "Isn't that outfit getting too small?" She asked. Dani only nodded slightly. "Lose the weight or get out." She stated.

"Yes, ma'am that's what I'm here to talk to you about." She replied and Stephanie cocked an eyebrow. "I just wanted you to know that tonight is my last show. I got some health issues to take care of."

"I see." She said glancing down at Danielle's tiny belly pooch. "That's fine." She said looking back up into the blonde's eyes. "We had plans on breaking the shield up anyway, but we had no idea where we'd put you." She smiled. "This makes it easier." She said as she opened the computer back up. "Now leave. We're done talking."

Danielle nodded as she turned around and headed out the office. Stephanie watched the young woman leave with scrutinizing eyes.

* * *

It had been a little while since the divorce was finalized and tonight Colby figured would be good opportunity to talk to Dani about his feelings. Everytime he tried he'd get lost in that sea of blue and lose his train of thought, but he wasn't going to let that happen tonight.

Tonight he was going to make all of the flirting and friendly kissing the real thing. He wanted to finally ask Danielle to be his. He finished lacing his boots and adjusted his vest with confidence before walking out of the dressing room and into the hall where he saw Dani making her way over to him.

"Hey beautiful!" He smiled as they met halfway.

"Hi handsome." She smiled back.

"I was just about to come find you." He said as he reached out and took her hands into his.

"Yeah?" She asked as she laced their fingers together.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you before the show."

"Good, because I want to talk to you too."

There was a moment of silence as Colby figured out what words to say. "Dani, you know I've always had feelings for you, and you know that I'd do anything for you."

"Guys!" A stage hand yelled cutting Colby's speech short. "You're on!" He yelled running past them. Sure enough not a second passed before the Shield's intro music came on.

"It'll have to wait." She said as she kissed his cheek and untangled their fingers. "Let's go." She said as she ran past him to join Joe and Jon. Colby sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face before jogging after Dani. It was always something that stopped him from telling her how he felt.

* * *

Once the show ended Danielle quickly took off that tight catsuit, and slipped into something more comfortable. She folded her attire up neatly and placed her heels on top along with her hat. She grabbed her bag and left the dressing room. On her way to the guys dressing room she stopped by Stephanie's office.

She knocked gently on the half open door. "Ms. McMahon."

The Company princess looked up from her laptop to see Danielle slowly making her way over to the desk. She looked the younger girl over again with judging eyes. The company princess's cold blue eyes remained focused on the young woman probably longer than they should have been. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank-you for give me the opportunity to work for you and the company. It's been great and I've really enjoyed it." She said as she placed the clothes on the wooden desk in front of Stephanie.

The older lady smirked as she looked up from the folded attire to the young woman who had been wearing them for almost five months. "Don't thank me." She said. "I didn't want to bring you in. You should be thanking Colby." She said her smile widening and her blue eyes taking a more kniving glint. "He's the one who had me change my mind."

Danielle only nodded. She didn't like the look in the older woman's eyes. "Well, goodnight Ms. McMahon." She said turning on her feet and heading back to the door.

"Does he know?" She asked returning to her work. Danielle cocked her eyebrow and turned to face the older woman who had busied herself with her work.

"Excuse me?"

"Colby." She stated looking up to the younger lady for a brief moment before looking at her belly. "Does he know your pregnant?"

"What?" Dani questioned nervously. "How did you know?"

"Sweetheart, I have kids of my own. I know what happens to the body." She said looking back up to the young woman's face. Danielle's confused and surprised expression answered her question. "I take that as a no."

Dani was lost for words. "Good night, Ms. McMahon." She said as she opened the door and left. Stephanie smirked with confidence as the young woman left her office.

* * *

Danielle was still unable to think properly after her encounter with Stephanie. She was still surprised that the she knew. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the guys dressing room. She knocked and then cracked open the door. "Can I come in?" She asked. "You all dressed?"

"Yeah." Jon replied. "You can come in." Danielle pushed open the door and stepped inside. Jon turned around and noticed the troubled look on his sister's face. "Is everything alright?" He asked grabbing the attention of Colby and Joe as well.

Danielle nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "I just wanted to let you guys know that tonight was my last show." She said as she looked at each of the three guys before continuing. They all seemed surprised especially Colby. "I'm going back to Cincinnati. I'm moving in with aunt Bethany. I have some things I need to take care of."

"You can't go back to Cincinnati, Dani." Jon said his voice stern and demanding.

"I agree." Colby stated just as sternly. "What if Jason finds you?"

Dani shook her head. "Aunt Bethany lives on the opposite side of the city. The chances of running into him are slim and highly unlikely."

"I don't like this Dani, not one bit." Jon told her. "Why Cincinnati? What is it that's so important and needs to be taken care of?" He asked. "Everything with Jason has been finalized."

"I know." She said looking at her brother and then Colby. "But I haven't been completely honest with you all."

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked glancing over at Colby who met his gaze before they both returned their attention to Danielle.

"I've been keeping a secret now for about 4 1/2 months. The only one who knows is Aunt Bethany." She was silent a moment before continuing. "Well about a month after starting here I found out I was pregnant. I've been taking over the counter prenatal vitamins, but I need to get to a doctor. I need real treatment."

Colby and Jon looked over at one another. "You're keeping that bastard's child?" Jon asked turning his attention back to his sister.

"Jon, the child is innocent. They didn't ask to be conceived the way they were."

Jon stood up and grabbed his bag. "Do what the fuck you want." He said walking out the dressing room towards the exit. Colby and Joe watched as Jon left the locker room. Danielle felt the tears burn her eyes.

After a couple minutes Joe pushed himself off the wall and headed over towards Dani. "Good luck Dani." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder before grabbing his bag and following Jon out the door leaving just Dani and Colby.

Danielle blinked and the overflow of tears broke free and ran down her cheeks. "So, is that what you said you wanted to talk to me about?" Colby asked his voice soft and calm, unlike Jon just moments ago.

Danielle nodded. "I'm sorry." She sniffled.

Colby stood up and slowly made his way over to Danielle and took a seat beside her. "You have nothing to apologize for." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into his chest.

"You're not pissed that I'm keeping the baby?" She asked as she whipped the tears from her eyes with her fingertips.

"No, not at all." He stated softly as he rubbed her arm. "It's your decision, nobody else's." He said as he laid his head on top of hers. "Just know Dani that I'll always support you, and I'm always here for you."

Danielle smiled softly through the tears as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Thank-you." She whispered, and Colby returned her smile.

"We should get going though." He said as they slowly pulled away and stood to their feet.

Danielle nodded. "Wait." She called out as he was about to open the door. Colby's hand rested on the handle as he turned to look over at Dani.

"Hmm."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked sliding her bag onto her shoulder.

Colby smiled as he opened the door. "It can wait." Danielle nodded as she walked past Colby and out the door.

They walked silently side by side until Dani slipped her hand into his. Colby looked over and smiled as he laced their fingers together. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" She asked. "I'm sure Jon doesn't really want to see me at the moment."

Colby nodded and then smiled "Of course you can."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi guys! Long time no update. Sorry about the delays, but I feel that my story is failing your expectations, so I've had no motivation. Also my life has been crazy hectic and I've just had a bunch of issues as of late. Also my story comments have become fewer each update, so I feel you guys are not into it anymore. I guess depending on how well this update goes will decide whether I continue or delete.** **Its a short update and I apologize for that. Thanks guys for your support.**

 **Chapter 24**

Dani woke up early the next morning early. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and she had already showered and was getting packed. Once she had her last bit of toiletries and clothing zipped up she looked over at Colby who was still asleep snoring ever so lightly. She smiled over at him. She was truly thankful for everything he had done for her up to this point. Quietly she walked over to his side of the bed and gently sat down beside him.

Using her finger tips she gently brushed a few loan strands of bleached blond locks behind his ears. He stirred just a bit, but did not wake. "Thank-you." She whispered as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her finger. "You've done so much for me since everything has happened. I wish there was a way to repay you for everything."

Colby shook his head. "No." He said quietly his voice hoarse from the morning dryness. He turned his head to the side and Dani's hand slide off his cheek onto the pillow. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at her. "You don't have to repay me anything." He said rolling onto his side to get a better look at his high school love.

"You've done so much for me." She responded quietly as she kept her eyes locked on his. "There's got to be something I can do for you."

Colby laid there quietly taking in every inch of her beauty. "Just be safe going back home." He told her sliding his hand over her's lacing their fingers together. "If something were to happen to you Dani i don't think I could handle it." He answered honestly as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Dani smiled softly. "I'll be fine." She told him.

"You better be." He said slowly sitting up. "Because Dani I'm in deep." He told her taking her other hand into his lacing up there fingers so he was holding both of her small hands with his. Slowly he stood up to his feet pulling her up with him. There faces only inches apart. "So deep that I don't want you to leave." He said leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips which she immediately returned. "Be mine." He whispered as they slowly pulled apart and he laid his forehead against hers.

"Colby." She whispered unable to complete her thought.

"I can show you love like no other man can." He told her pecking her gently on the lips. "And treat you like the beautiful queen you are."

There was a long silence between them as Colby held onto her as tight as he could as if he were afraid he would lose her forever. "I'm sorry." She choked on the lump in her throat. "I can't." She said as she pulled away leaving Colby standing there staring at the now empty space where she was once standing. She grabbed her bag off the floor as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Before heading to the door she looked at Colby one last time who met her gaze. "I have to go." She choked as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"At least let me take you to the airport?" He asked kindly.

"No thank-you." She replied quietly. "You've done so much already. I can grab a taxi." Colby nodded he knew there was no use arguing. Dani would not change her mind. "I'll see you again Colby." She said opening the door.

"I hope so." He replied as she gave him a sad smile. A moment later the door clicked closed and Colby couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. He walked over to the window and stared out over the city and watched the sun slowly rise up over the buildings.

As Dani was leaving the hotel to grab a taxi she couldn't forget the sad look in Colby's eyes as she turned him down. It was the same sadness that she saw the night he took her to prom and was humiliated for it by none other than her ex. She signaled a cab and a moment later one pulled up next to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and got inside.

The driver began to pull away and she looked up at the hotel one last time before she was to far gone. The whole ride to the airport she couldn't get Colby's face out of her mind. The sadness in his eyes and the tears he was desperately trying to hold back after her rejection to be his.

It wasnt because she didn't love him because she loved him truly. How could she not after everything he had done for her over the past few months. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to be his and share her life with him but she just couldn't, and it was because she didn't want to bother him with a child that wasn't even his. He deserved better than her. He deserved someone who didn't bare all the troubles she had been through.

"We're here ma'am." The cab driver said snapping Dani from her thoughts. He pulled up next to the curb.

"Thank-you." She said as she paid him and got out and walked inside. It wouldn't be long now before she was back home in Cincinnati living with her aunt.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you haven't given up on me yet. I've just been so busy with everything. I promise you guys though that I will finish this story. I can't tell you how long updates are going to be, but I assure you that I'm not going to abandon it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It sucks that Colby got rejected. :( Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I can't wait to hear what you have to say, and until the next update just remember your support keeps me going.**

 **Chapter 25**

"Ladies and gentlmen we'll be landing in Cincinati in about 10 minutes. Thank-you for flying with us today and I hope you enjoy your stay." The female announced over the intercom system. Dani glanced out the window and saw her hometown slowly becoming larger and larger as the plane's altitude lowered. Her stomach began to churn as unwanted memories began to build along with the anxiety of possibly running into Jason. Sure he's on the other side of the city, but there was still a chance.

What if she were to run into him? Would he know where she had been? Would he know what she has been doing, but what frightened her the most would be him seeing her pregnant. Would he question her? Would he hurt her? What would happen if he saw her? The questions just kept coming and it only began to stress her out more and even made her fearful of returning. Then she began to hear Jon's voice angry and livid saying to her _"your keeping it?"_

Maybe he had a point. She could have easily got an abortion when she found out and no one would have ever known. She'd still be with her brother and Colby, and maybe she could act on these growing feelings she had for him. A small smile painted her lips as she thought about being with this guy. This guy who's never given up on her. This guy who has been so patient and courteous with her. She was a fool to tell him no when she left the hotel. What if this was her last chance? What if he finally moves on for good because she rejected him yet again. The thought saddened her. She couldn't bare to see him take another woman into his arms and love her the way he had tried to love her.

The plane had landed but Dani was so lost in thought that she hadn't even realized it until a lady came past and noticed her still sitting, unmoved. "Ma'am?" She spoke cautiously as she placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shoved her. "We've landed."

Dani awoke from her thoughts and looked at the lady slightly confused. She then turned to the window and saw the plane sitting still on the runway. "Oh." She said standing up. "I'm so sorry I spaced out. I apologize." She said heading for the exit.

"It's no problem." The lady smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Once inside Dani saw her aunt Bethany waiting for her. "Danielle!" She called as she ran towards her niece and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again." She smiled as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Nice to see you too aunt Bethany." She smiled as they pulled away.

"How have you been?" She asked wrapping an arm around her niece's back as they walked out the airport.

"I've been good." She replied. "Jon is mad as hell with me."

"Why is that?" She asked looking over at her niece.

"Because I'm keeping the baby and because I came back home." She said. "He thinks it's a bad idea because of Jason."

"That's understandable, but he has nothing to worry about. Jason won't find you, and as for the baby it's your decision not his. I'm pretty sure though once that baby gets here the thought of not having that bundle of joy wouldn't be right. He'd feel empty not being an uncle." Danielle smiled she hoped her aunt was right. "We'll talk more over some dinner." She said as she led her niece out of the airport.

Danielle nodded. "Okay."

* * *

A month had past since Dani left and Colby was feeling alone. Sure he had Jon and Joe to keep him company, but he was really missing Dani. They were getting so close and he knew they were getting quite comfortable with each other. He decided it was the perfect time to ask her out, so he did only to be rejected. It felt as if he was in high school all over again.

He was getting dressed for his match in his personal dressing room now thanks to Stephanie McMahon and the whole splitting the shield up and joining the authority storyline. He had just laced up his boot and was about to slip his shirt on when there was a knock on his door.

He looked at the back of the door curiously and tossed his shirt on his bag as he approached the door. He opened up and saw a bright blue eyed smiling brunette standing on the opposite side. Colby rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is it Stephanie?"

She shrugged and smiled innocently. "Oh nothing." She said squeezing past Colby and shutting the door behind her. "I just came by to see if you were doing okay." She said laying back against his personal sofa. "You've been looking so glum every since Davida or whatever her name was left."

Colby huffed again and with another roll of his eyes he spoke. "It's Dani." He corrected her the frustration of the company princess' presence clear in his voice.

"Whatever." She grumbled. "Sounds like a guy's name anyway."

Colby placed his hand on the doorknob. "If you just came in here to tease me about Dani you can leave."

"Don't Be such a bitch Colby." Stephanie replied feeling her own agitation begin to boil. "It's obvious the bitch wants nothing to do with you." She said getting up from the couch. "Why else would she leave you?" She asked snaking her arms around Colby's neck.

"Don't call her that." He said pulling away from her arms. "Now get out of my dressing room."

"Why won't you let somebody who does have feelings for you in." She said slipping her arms around his neck again and before he could speak a word Stephanie had pressed her lips against his.

Colby gently pushed her away breaking the kiss. "No Stephanie." He stated firmly. "You're married and my heart belongs to somebody else."

"She doesn't like you Colby." She replied her voice beginning to rising a couple octaves. "Get over it and move on. Stop being a little high school brat."

"Get out!" Colby yelled startling the company princess.

"You do not speak to your authority like that. I run this place and I own you. You do as I demand or drown." She said as she yanked open the door.

"Drown me then Steph. I'm not bowing down to you." He told her. Stephanie glared at Colby as she walked out. If looks could kill Colby knew he'd be lying on the floor right now. He knew he pissed her off, and he knew he'd pay for it later, but he didn't care. He fucked up once he wasn't going to do it again. He wanted Dani and only Dani. He'd do whatever it took to make her his once and for all.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and comments. It's great to see that even when my updates are long and far in between that I still have people who still read and look forward to see what's next. Also I want to thank you all for your patience with me and not giving up.**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter 26**

Another couple of months had past and Stephanie had stayed true to her word. Colby's career had taken a downward spiral. He couldn't recall the last match that he had won, and to make matters worse he hadn't seen or spoken with Dani since they said their goodbyes two months ago. He missed seeing her and speaking with her. He wondered how she was doing and how her pregnancy was progressing.

He sat quietly in the back of the cab thinking about Danielle as he stared out the back window of the taxi. He watched as the familiar sights of downtown Cincinnati passed by in a blur. He wondered if he'd get to see Danielle while he was here. Did she even know he was in town? Does she even watch wrestling?

The taxi pulled up at the hotel and Colby paid the driver before stepping out of the backseat. The driver popped the trunk and Colby pulled out his luggage. He waved a quick thank-you to the driver before walking inside the revolving door and stopping at the front desk. He grabbed the key the lady handed him and began his journey towards the elevator.

Jon had arrived a few hours before him and was now on his way to his aunt Bethany's to see his sister. He owed her an apology for how he acted the last time he saw her. He also wanted to talk to her about Colby. Jon made his way up to his aunt Bethany's front door and rang the doorbell.

Aunt Bethany was in the baby nursery with Danielle hanging up some curtains when the doorbell chimed. "I'll be right back dear." She said and with a small nod from Dani she left the nursery and started walking down the stairs. She looked through the small peep hole and smiled once she recognized her nephew. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Jon." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "How have you been?"

Jon returned the hug. "Hi aunt Bethany." He smiled back as they pulled away. "I've been alright. Is Dani here?" He asked. Aunt Bethany nodded as she grabbed her nephew's arm and gently pulled him inside. "I'll go get her." She said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"Jon?" Danielle questioned from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she grabbed the railing and started walking down the stairs.

"I...I uh wanted to see you." He told her as she stepped down from the last stair. Aunt Bethany turned around and walked away towards the kitchen leaving the two siblings alone to speak.

"About?"

"About..the way I acted when you said you were keeping the baby. It isn't my place to question you. You're an adult with a mind of your own, and I'm sorry. I just hope you can forgive me."

Danielle nodded with a small smile and pulled Jon into hug. "Of course. I know you were just looking out for me, and that you had my best interest at heart."

Jon smiled as he hugged her back before slowly pulling away. "Yes, but I could have gone about it in a more loving and understanding way."

"It's fine Jon, really." She smiled. Jon nodded and returned his sister's smile. "What are you doing in Cincinnati anyway?" She asked changing the subject. "You have a show or something?"

"Yeah, we have a show tonight. Would you like to come?" He asked. "I'm sure the guys would love to see you again. Colby especially."

A small smile painted Danielle's lips at the mention of Colby's name. "How is he?"

"He's been okay." Jon shrugged. "But he's been pretty glum since you left. He really misses you Dani." A moment of silence past between them before Jon spoke again. "It's obvious he has feelings for you, but do you have feelings for him?" Jon asked. "Because if you don't Dani please lstop leading him on." The two siblings locked eyes. "So do you?"

"It's complicated."

"How? It's a simple yes or no." Jon stated staring directly into his sister's blue eyes. "Do you like him or not?"

Dani was silent a moment before she slowly nodded. "I do, but I don't want to be a burden on him. That's why I've been keeping my distance since we parted the last time."

"Burden? What the hell are you talking about?" Jon demanded.

"He deserves better than me."

"Dani if you're referring to what happened to you because of that bastard Jason that wasn't your fault." Jon told her pulling her into a loving embrace. "You won't be a burden on him Dani. He's loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Jon, I just don't know."

"Trust me." He said as he gently placed his hands on his sister's arms and pulled her away so he could look her in the eyes. "What has happened and what is soon to happen he said glancing down at his sister's pregnant belly before looking back up into her eyes. "Will not ever change what Colby feels for you." Dani nodded as she blinked away a couple tears. "So do you want to see him tonight?" He asked.

Danielle flashed a small smile and nodded. "Yeah." Jon smiled at his sister's response.

 **Later that evening...**

Jon picked his sister up and drove her to the arena. They walked in through the back doors and headed towards the locker rooms. Jon stopped in front of his room and then pointed down the hall.

"Colby is a few doors down."

"You guys don't share anymore?"

"Nah, the three of us are in singles competition now."

"Oh okay." She responded suddenly feeling nervous. Jon gently nudged her forward.

"It's fine." He told her. "Go see him."

Danielle nodded as she slowly began walking down the hall towards Colby's room. She glanced back and noticed Jon had already disappeared inside the room. She turned around and continued on her way. She approached the door and knocked ever so lightly.

Colby grabbed his "Seth Rollins" shirt out of his bag and was about to slip it on when a soft knock on the door stopped him. He tossed his shirt back down on his bag and walked over to the door. He wondered who it could be. It was too timid and short to be Steph and too soft to be Jon or Joe.

He opened the door and was frozen in place at the sight before him. Danielle smiled as their eyes met. "Dani?"

"Hi." She replied not taking her eyes away from his. "I...I missed you."

He wasn't sure what exactly it was about what she said, but he was overcome by emotion. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside his changing room. Releasing her hand his hands slid up the back of her neck and underneath her blonde locks. He moved forward and aggressively captured her lips in between his. He pressed up against her as close as he could without hurting her pregnant belly. She hungrily returned the kiss as she leaned against the door. Her hands slid up his hard muscular arms before lacing her fingers around his neck pulling him closer towards her.

After a passionate and heated reunion kiss they slowly pulled away to catch their breath. Colby gently rested his forehead against Dani's. A content silence past over them as their gaze never faultered. Brown orbs lost in a sea of blue. There was nothing that would ruin this moment.

"I missed you too beautiful." Colby finally whispered. Dani smiled at what had become Colby's pet name for her before tilting her head up slighly to kiss him gently on the lips once again.

A knock on the door startled them and they quickly pulled away. "You got a match in five." A man yelled through the door before walking away and banging on someone else's door.

"I'll be back." Colby said as he kissed Dani's lips once more. Danielle nodded as she let her hands drop allowing Colby to pull away. He smiled at her again before grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Dani slid away from the door and let Colby pass. She watched as he quickly walked up the hall.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello again guys. I know it's been forever since I updated but I've had a lot going on, and by a lot I mean I've been bombarded. Anyway, I'll let you guys in on a little of what's been going on and why I haven't updated. Soon after my last update my depression had kicked up a couple notches, and had been really keeping me down. I had no motivation for anything. Once I started bouncing back I would be knocked right back down again. Emotional meltdowns were at least every other day. Following that I was having some issues with my pregnancy, and I ended up having a preterm baby. So, I've had my hands full. I apologize for having you guys wait for so long. I appreciate your continued support. I hope you guys enjoy the latest update. Let me know. I'm looking forward to your comments.**

 **Chapter 27**

Colby's entrance music filled the arena and the hall. Danielle left the dressing room in search of a empty green room so she could watch the match without being bothered or being seen by Stephanie. Halfway up the hall she found a room with a television with the door open. Popping her head in she scanned the room once she realized that no one was inside she walked in, and began watching the match.

Jon left his dressing room once he was ready for his upcoming match. He was on his way to the curtain when he passed the open room his sister had gone in. Glancing inside he saw her watching Colby's match. He smiled softly as he walked into the room and up to Dani.

"Hey." He said as he walked up beside her. Startled by his voice she stiffened and quickly turned ready to defend herself if questions arose. Her posture loosened up as she saw her brother. "Hi."

"How'd it go?" Jon asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and watched his friend's match.

"Good." She simply stated glancing over at her brother. Jon caught her glancing and turned to face her with a knowing smile. His smile was contagious and so she smiled back.

"Good, huh?" He asked not expecting a reply for it was a retorical question. Danielle nodded as the brother and sister duo continued watching the match. "I have to say I haven't seen Colby so focused on a match in a long time." He said shifting his weight onto his other foot. "Actually come to think about it, the last time he was so concentrated was the last time you were with us."

"Really?" She asked looking away from the tv to her brother.

Jon turned his attention back to his sister. "You don't believe me when I tell you how much you mean to him do you?" Her silence answered his question. "Dani he has it bad for you. You are what drives him, and yet you keep toying with him. One minute you want him the next you don't." He said as the two of them kept their eyes locked on each other. "What's your deal?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried about heading into another relationship after what happened with my last." She said breaking eye contact with her brother and peering over his shoulder to the open doorway.

"Dani, Colby would physically harm himself before he laid a hand on you." He told her his eyes remaining focused on her's even though she wasn't looking at him. "He would jump in front of a train for you. He would sacrafice himself..."

"Enough." She replied in annoyance as she cut him off. "I get it." She said softening her voice. "He loves me, I know."

"And you him, right?"

She turned her attention back to the tv to see that Colby had won his match and was now making his way backstage. A smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Dani again. "Yes." She answered her voice just above a whisper.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Jon asked.

"Show him." She said walking out the door not allowing Jon to say another word. Jon smirked as he heard his sister's response and slowly followed her to the doorway where he hung back and allowed the two of them some privacy, but watched from a distance.

Danielle quickly walked up the hall to meet Colby who was coming her way. His smile grew even wider as he saw her approaching him. "Congratulations." She smiled as he reached hearing distance. Colby reached out a pulled her into a loving embrace.

"That victory was for you." He told her as they pulled away and he brushed a few loose strands of Danielle's hair behind her ear, looking at her with loving eyes. All he wanted in that moment was to make her his forever. Dani must of felt what he was thinking because the look in her eyes had changed from loving demeanor to one of passion and need.

"Colby." Was all she was able to say as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes quickly closing the gap between them. A deep growl escaped from the bottom of his throat as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could, and returned the kiss. His other hand slid underneath her blonde locks, brushing the lobe of her ear and the back of her neck with the tips of his fingers. Dani felt the goosebumps cover her whole body with just that simple touch.

A few catcalls from the guys and girls filled the hall as they past the passionate lip lock that continued between Colby and Dani. A few others were disgusted and made it clear by telling them to get a room. Jon smiled as he watched from the doorway. "Welcome to the family bro." He quietly stated as he left the doorway and headed up the hall in the opposite direction for his match.

Slowly the two pulled apart and for a moment they got lost in each other's eyes. "Meet me at the high school gym tomorrow night at 7." She told him before completely pulling away from his hands and slowly began walking backwards away from him.

Colby nodded. "I'll be there."

Dani smiled. "Dress nicely." Was all she said before turning around and heading down the hall.

"Okay." He replied slightly confused by her request. "Wait Dani, where are you going?" He asked.

She waved before turning her head around to look at him. "See you tomorrow night Colby." She said before turning back around in search for Jon. If she wanted tomorrow night to be perfect she needed her brother's help.

 **A/N: Okay guys that is it for this chapter. I know it was short and I do apologize, but it's been a while and well I'm a little rusty. Anyway thank-you again for your patience with me and your support. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to your comments. I do hope my next update will not take so long. It all really depends on how I'm feeling and what's happening in my life. Just know even if it does take a long time for another update do not lose faith in me. I do have plans to see this story to the finish. It's been my most successful FanFiction and you guys are the reason, so thank-you very very much.**


End file.
